Back to You
by inweofnargothrond
Summary: The sequel to 'In the Shadows' however, you don't need to have read it to understand this. Please R & R
1. AN and Disclaimer

Hey everyone! I'm back- [sorry! You thought you got rid of me? HAH!] with the sequel to 'In the Shadows.' Ahem. None of this belongs to me *sobs* except for the characters:  
Canyaiel  
Calwaiel  
Calimo  
Náro  
Tamuril  
Meldawen  
All other Elves that don't appear in J.R.R. Tolkien's work  
Oh, yes- and Lómo and Tasara [and some others] the horses All the other characters [such as: Arwen, Glorfindel, Elrond, Celebrian, Frodo, Samwise, Legolas, Gimli, etc.] are not mine- they are J.R.R. Tolkien's.  
  
No flames. Flamers suck.  
  
Oh, and after you read the chapter- REVIEW! I don't care if there's nothing you have to say, review anyway! There has to be someone out there reading my stories! So, review after EVERY chapter! [please? Who knows, maybe I'll add some cameos? Haha] 


	2. Prologue: Living in Valmar

I walked down the dirt path, kicking up the golden sand with my soft leather shoes. 

"Good morning, Canyaiel!" 

I turned around and smiled, "Good morning." 

"Would you like to come in?" she offered. I smiled and walked inside. It was a large room, but filled completely with furniture and trinkets of gold and silver and any other material on all of Aman. 

"Have you bought your home yet?" 

I peeled my gaze away from a particularly beautiful pearl vase, "Yes, it is off on the outskirts of Valmar- near the stream. How is life with you and Náro?" I asked, quickly changing the subject as I looked at a little red, leather-bound book. 

Calwaiel smiled her perfect smile as soon as I looked up at her and for a fleeting second, I was envious of her again, "It is lovely- better than I ever imagined." 

I smiled back at her, despite my jealousy, "That is wonderful news. I am glad to hear. Shall we be expecting any Elflings?" I said in a half-joking manner. I looked over at a pretty seeing-glass, decorated in a frame of intertwining, silver branches. 

She, however, sighed unhappily, "Come now, you know Arwen was the last born." 

"Yes, yes," I replied, half-listening as I gazed up at a beautiful chandelier, "I don't even think you would want Elflings anyway- if they are going to be nearly as horrible as their aunt!" The chandelier was gold and had gems of glass dangling daintily- looking like stars. I looked over and something caught the quick gaze of my Elven eyes. It was a cherry wood box. I walked over to it and took it from the shelf. 

On the lid was an intricate carving of the white city of Imladris- it was so detailed that I could even see my old home in the shadow of the palace. On the side was golden Caras Galadhon and opposite it was the carving of the Grey Havens. On the front, was Valmar, complete with the golden paths- and the stream that I lived by, and on the back was Eryn Lasgalen, no longer dark but rather green and brown with lush trees and beautiful forests. 

"Do you like that?" I looked up at Calwaiel, still holding the box in my hands. 

"It's beautiful," I softly agreed, placing it back on the shelf. 

"Take it." I took my stare away from it sharply. 

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, looking up at her with shocked eyes. She moved her arms around me and took the small box, placing it in my hand. 

"Take it." I blinked a few times. 

"You must take something in return for it. I refuse to simply 'take' it." 

Calwaiel sighed, "I wish for nothing." I sighed, annoyed, to myself. 

"I will get you something in return," I insisted, starting to walk out the door, "Hannon le!" I added quickly, almost as an afterthought. I placed the small box in the pocket of my cloak. 

I walked further down the streets of Valmar. I stopped at a particular store. It belonged to Meldawen, one of Calwaiel's old friends- it was a seamstress' shop. I walked inside. 

"I bid you good morning, Canyaiel," Meldawen said almost without a thought- as if she had been expecting her. She looked up at me with crystal eyes, peeling her sight away from a green book she was reading. "Back so soon? You were here just yesterday." 

I laughed almost hastily, "Yes, but I still need more fabric." Meldawen just shook her head and laughed. I fluttered around the small shop, picking up the finest and most beautiful of the fabrics. 

"Which one would you like?" I asked. 

Meldawen thought for a moment, "This one." She took out a rose silk and took some golden, red, and pink ribbon and then walked across the room to take a handful of glass gems. She took some thread and a few needles and handed them to me. 

"You always manage to work wonders," she said, smiling, "Surprise me." I laughed to myself. 

"Thank you! I'll bring you some things from my garden," I replied, "And I'll bake some bread." 

"Oh, you don't need to go through all that trouble!" 

"I owe it to you," I responded laughing, "Elbereth knows how much you have given me. Just making you clothing in exchange for some cloth is not enough." 

Meldawen smiled, "Thank you." I walked outside, carrying a large bundle of cloth and an assortment of other things. 

It was half of a league to my home and I had almost walked a half of the way home when I was cursing myself for not bringing Lómo. He was a strong horse and would easily help me carry my goods home. 

I walked on until I heard, "Canyaiel, do you need help?" I looked up to see Saelbeth atop his horse. 

"Oh, yes, please," I said, smiling, "You have come just when I needed." He laughed and took a good portion of the bundle and the little threads, needles, ribbons, and gems. He took all of the little pieces and placed them in a small satchel that was in his silver cloak. Saelbeth balanced the cloth carefully in his arms. 

"I shall be back," he said. I nodded and he rode off toward my home. I continued walking and he returned back in only a matter of moments. He dismounted and guided Tasara alongside him as he walked with me. He took the rest of my bundle from my hands. 

"Allow me," he insisted. I scowled to myself, feeling quite useless, but let him carry it- only because he was far less clumsy than I and he wouldn't trip and stain them golden like I would- but that only happened once, and that was because Glorfindel scared me as a prank. We walked along the path in silence. Every so often I would look over at him and then he would look at me before he turned away. 

I took the bundle of cloth from him as soon as we reached my home, "Hannon le." He smirked back at me and mounted atop his horse before riding back toward the town. I stared after him for a moment, as I let the cool morning breeze tickle my cheeks, but I soon went into my home. 

My home was not nearly as small as the one I had in Imladris, instead it was rather large. It had more than enough space for one person- and for any guests. I walked through the sitting room to the storeroom where I took an apple from the shelf. I walked outside, bundle of cloth still in my arms, and handed the apple to Lómo. I walked back into my home and placed the cloth on the table of the sitting room. 

I took my cloak off and placed it on a hook on the wall and took the box out of the pocket. I walked over to my bedroom and placed it on the table next to the four poster bed. Then, I walked back to the sitting room. I sat down on the soft chair and took the silver needle, already threaded with a long thread of rose colored thread. I took the pink fabric that Meldawen wished the dress to be made of and laid it across the table. I shook my head and walked outside, abandoning my thread but taking the fabric with me. Outside, there was a large, flat rock on which I carefully laid the silk. 

Hanging on the wall of my home was a knife, which I took and walked back to the rock. I started cutting the silk, making it far larger than I needed to. I knew Meldawen's size by heart- it was our deal. For every bit of cloth I would get, I would make an outfit for her or for her husband, Tirmo. Of course, I would also bring her some fresh food from my garden- or perhaps a bottle of wine from my vineyard. 

After I finished cutting the silk, I folded the remnants up and took the dress parts. I went inside and started sewing the bodice of the dress, then the skirt, and then the sleeves. I was quite proud of myself because I had finished most of it before she even started to set. 

I sewed the sleeves to the bodice, then the bodice to the skirt and I was nearly finished. I looked outside. She was starting to set. I placed the dress on the table and walked outside. Lómo was nibbling at the grass. I opened the door of the stable and he walked inside. 

"Losto mae, Lómo," I said softly as I closed the door and walked back inside. I walked to my pantry and took a tall goblet and a bottle of rose wine. I poured the sweet drink into the glass and closed the bottle. I placed it back inside the pantry and looked for something to eat. As I was doing this, I thought of what I needed to do tomorrow- bake some bread, deliver the goods, make something for Calwaiel- I took a piece of bread from my pantry. I nibbled at it as I leaned against the wall. I took the thin handle of the goblet and drank steadily. I placed the goblet back into the pantry and walk to my bedroom to sleep.   


I woke up the next morning just before the sun rose. I seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately. I walked outside to let Lómo out of his stable and then retreated back to finish sewing Meldawen's dress. I added some ribbon around the waist and some gems around the sleeves and skirt. I folded it up so it wouldn't get wrinkled or dirty and placed it on the table. 

I remembered that I needed to bake some bread for Meldawen. I started a fire in the oven and made some dough- the secret recipe of lembas that my mother had taught me. After I placed the dough into the fire I walked to the storage room. 

There were quite a bit of things in this room- almost any kinds food you could imagine- grapes, apples, carrots, mushrooms, peas, corn, celery- 

"Good morning, Canyaiel! What's for breakfast?" I jumped a bit then turned around to see Master Samwise and Master Frodo. 

I scowled playfully, "You mustn't give me such a fright! What would you like?" 

"Surprise us," Master Samwise said. 

"And next time, do tell me if you are coming over." 

"Well, we don't mean to be rude, or anything," Master Frodo said softly, "We just didn't have any food, so we decided- Ho! Why don't we go visit Mistress Canyaiel? She always has food!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up. 

I laughed a bit at this as I took two plates and two glasses. I placed some bread, mushrooms, strawberries, corn, potatoes, and apples on their plates. 

"What would you like to drink?" I asked, "I have plenty of wine." Master Frodo looked up and stopped eating for a moment. 

"Yes, wine is good." I poured them a bit of wine and watched as they ate and drank happily. 

They both finished at the same time and got up, "Thank you for the lovely breakfast. Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to be off, now!" 

I grinned, "Yes, yes, come visit more often!" I cleaned up after them- they were quite messy- yet, I missed their company, already. I walked over to check on the bread- which was not done yet, and walked back to the storage room. I took some of my freshest grapes, strawberries, apples, peaches, and pears and placed them in a basket. I took a bottle of wine and added it to the basket then started to wonder what I would do for my sister. 

I decided to make her a dress- not just a regular wearing dress, but rather a gown- a beautiful ball dress; it would be the prettiest dress any of our kin had laid their keen, swift eyes on. Ideas raced through my head. It had to be long- tie in the back- with a silk ribbon, perhaps? It would have a tight bodice and tight sleeves that would flow out at the elbows, a curved neckline which dipped down in the back- and was covered in lace, and a long skirt that would not only touch the floor- but would trail on it only slightly. 

I took the prettiest fabrics I had- blue velvet and white lace- and started cutting it- I already knew the size- for it was mine also. I placed the cut up pieces of fabric on the table and walked down to the stream with a vase. I filled it up with water and took a stick on the way back. 

As I walked inside I could already smell the bread. I took the stick and maneuvered it around the oven so I could get the bread out. After I placed the bread on the table, I took the heavy vase and poured the water on the fire. Silvery-grey steam rose and settled quickly. I took the bread from the table and wrapped it up in a large leaf and placed it in the basket. I took Meldawen's silk dress and placed it in the basket. 

"Lómo," I said softly as I walked outside. He eagerly walked over to me and I mounted carefully as I held the basket. "We're going to visit Meldawen." His ears seemed to perk up at this- Meldawen was a great friend of all animals and Lómo instantly knew the way. He trotted along happily and within a matter of moments we reached her home. I dismounted as I held the basket carefully and peered inside through the door. 

"Meldawen?" 

"Mae govannen, Canyaiel." I turned around and saw her standing there. I handed her the basket. "Oh! Hannon le! You didn't have to go through all this trouble!" I just shrugged and smiled. Meldawen handed Lómo a carrot as I mounted and rode back home. 

I dismounted and let Lómo graze about. I rushed back into my home to start sewing the dress. I finished quickly and tried it on. 

It was the perfect size. The top was quite tight and not something that I would wear- but it would fit to Calwaiel's liking quite well. It went off the shoulders slightly and there was a piece of silver ribbon at the elbow, which marked where the sleeves started to flow out. There was a thicker piece of silver ribbon at the waist and the skirt went out only slightly. The back was beautiful- from where it stopped in the front, it dipped far down into the back, stopping right above the backside. That part was not bare-skin, for that would be far too revealing, but it was, rather, covered in lace and had midnight blue ribbon which fastened it closed in a crisscross pattern. 

I smoothed out the indigo colored velvet against my thighs and looked at myself in the seeing glass. It _was_ a beautiful dress. I was almost tempted to keep it for myself, but I decided that would be far too selfish. I changed into my regular dress- a plain, misty rose colored, silk dress and placed my soft boots on my feet. I folded up the indigo dress and decided that I needed slippers and other accessories to go with it for it to be a presentable gift. 

Abandoning the dress on the table, I decided that it was time to go back into town. I took my basket, some bottles of my finest wine, and a glass flask of miruvor. This time, I remembered to bring a scrap of the velvet. Almost thoughtlessly, I placed some food in the basket- potatoes, nuts, strawberries, corn, apples, and a bit of wheat. I walked outside, letting her soft light hit my face, and mounted atop Lómo, all the while balancing the basket carefully. 

"We're going to town now," I said softly, clicking my tongue. He seemed to understand what I was saying and we reached town in a matter of moments. I dismounted and he followed me. I walked into a shoe store owned by Tamuril, a gentle Elf who was only, perhaps, two hundred years older than I. 

"Mae govannen, Canyaiel, I have not seen you here for quite some time," he said in his soft voice. 

"I am sorry," I said, smiling apologetically, "I am looking for a pair of slippers. Have you made any in dark blue?" 

He smiled, "Of course." He walked over to a wall and I followed him. There were two long lines of slippers- separated by silk and velvet- in every blue color that existed. I looked at the top shelf, which was the shelf with all the velvet, and looked for one that matched the dress. I dug through my basket to find the scrap. I pulled it out victoriously and held it against the slippers. Some were the same color, but the wrong texture; some where the wrong color, but the same texture. Finally, I found a pair of slippers that were both the same color _and_ texture. I took them from the shelf triumphantly and tried them on. They were a smidgen big, but Calwaiel would have to live with it- because I knew that Tamuril would not have made any other ones. 

I walked over to Tamuril, "What would you like for these?" I showed him my basket. "I have your favorite wine," I said in a tempting voice, smiling. He laughed and I handed it to him along with two ears of corn. 

"This shall be enough," he said. 

"Hannon le," I replied, smiling. I took the slippers and placed them in the basket and walked outside, "I shall see you, soon!" Lómo was waiting outside and I handed him an apple. We walked further down to Calimo's jewelry store. 

"Have you any necklaces?" I asked him upon entrance. He looked up and smiled. 

"Of course, for you?" 

"No, not for me- for Calwaiel." He smiled almost knowingly and took out a few necklaces. I picked up one that particularly caught my eye. It was a midnight blue, thick, velvet choker and had little diamonds in a rectangular pattern around the middle. There were swirls of more little diamonds within the square. 

I held it in my hand and looked up at Calimo, "What would you like for this one?" 

He pondered for a moment, "I don't know. This one was quite hard to make," he paused and looked at my neck, "The golden brooch you wear upon your neck will be adequate." I looked down at my neck and realized I was wearing the golden, Elanor brooch. 

I felt myself grow embarrassed, for the first time that I could remember, "Oh, I'm sorry. This brooch is quite dear to me-" 

"I understand," he said quickly, smiling comfortingly before looking away. 

I placed the basket on the table and he gazed at it curiously, "I have a flask of miruvor," I took the flask out and placed it on the table, "A bundle of wheat," I took the wheat, tied together with a scrap of ribbon, and placed it next to the miruvor, "Potatoes, and strawberries." I took a handful of strawberries and a potato out. "I have a bottle of red wine and some corn, also." I placed the rather large bottle of wine and two ears of corn on the table. 

He smiled, "That shall suffice." 

"Hannon le," I said, taking the basket and placing the necklace inside it before walking outside. I mounted atop Lómo and rode back home quickly. I dismounted and gathered another, smaller basket and placed the slippers, dress, and necklace in it. I took the brooch from the neck of my cloak and walked to my bedroom. 

As I threw my cloak and shoes across the room, I sat on the soft four poster bed and sighed unhappily. 

The brooch itself was beautiful. It seemed to capture the essence of the Elanor flowers- five, pointed petals- golden. I didn't think that it was made from gold, rather something else- it was far too hard to be gold, and it was not as yellow, rather clear- and it sparkled rather then shone. 

I scowled to myself. Why did I care, anyway? I opened the box and threw it inside. I placed the lid back on it and stared at the top. I saw the miniature carving of Imladris seem to move to the meadow that I loved. 

Enchanted, I watched as a young elf-maiden sat on the branch of a tree and a little elf walked around underneath her carrying a bow and arrow. The maiden saw him and leaned all the way over to the edge of the branch. The elf prepared his bow and arrow and aimed carefully at a target painted on the tree. The maiden moved even closer to the edge and the elf drew the bowstring back. The maiden bent even further and started to fall and the elf released the bowstring. The small arrow hit the maiden's arm and the elf ran over to him. Her lips moved, and although she said nothing, I spoke with her. 

"What are you waiting for- get help, Lencundu!" I whispered along with the maiden. I swallowed the lump that had gathered in my throat and felt tears that threatened to spill- but I didn't want to blink. I watched, still captivated by the moving box, as I saw the elf pick the maiden up and carry her back to the palace- no, I saw _Legolas_ pick _me_ up and carry _me_ back to the palace. 

I could hold the tears in no longer and they spilled. I quickly wiped them away and looked back down at the box, but it had returned to the picture of the palace where the meadow was far off and forgotten.   
  


**Well, how is that for the start of a sequel- this is for Melissa, Lilena, Norie Ape, and Kaiirei- I'm expecting reviews! Oh, and thanks to Novvilyaiel, who reviewed about the last chapter (I'm guessing...) **

Some translations:   
Hannon le: thank you   
Losto mae: sleep well   
Mae govannen: welcome [lit: well-met] 

I want at least one review before I update again [just one? *pleads*] 


	3. Elladan and Elrohir

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed:   
Lilena (thanks for reviewing for the disclaimer, too! And, YES! LEGOLAS PLUSH TOY! WOO HOO! Squishy Legolas... haha fun) 

icy878 (I forgive you, haha! And about the flashback, I was just going to have her lock away her brooch and do some silly comparison, but this idea came up and I decided it was way better- glad you liked it!) 

aquitaineq (for reviewing for the last chapter of the other story and this one!) 

Norie Ape (for reviewing- like always! =D) 

and to 'in like your fic' (thanks) 

Now... sorry I haven't updated for a while- I've been reading Order of the Phoenix for the past THREE days (haha... sorry HP haters) but it was an excellent book and argh! It made me cry so much! =( I can't believe she killed (insert name here )! Argh! Any other HP freaks? Haha... sorry, onto the chapter! 

~*~ 

"Canyaiel, Canyaiel!" 

"What do you want?" I snap back. I throw the covers of my bed away and yawn. As I wipe my eyes, I get out of bed. 

"You shall never guess who is here," Calwaiel sings. 

I snort, "More of the Eldar, maybe?" 

Calwaiel throws me a glare before continuing, "You don't have to be so…" she wrinkles her nose a bit, "derisive. It is your two _favorite_ Elves in all of Arda!" she replies in a song-like tone. 

My eyes light up instantly, "Elrohir and Elladan?" I quickly change into my riding clothes as Calwaiel continues. 

"I have only just received word that they left the Grey Havens just yesterday." I ignore her as I hastily take a bag and pack some clothing in it. 

"Do you think I should be wearing this when they arrive?" I ask. 

She looks at the plain yellow dress I am holding up, "Yellow was never quite the right color for you. Have you anything blue?" I shift my legs uneasily as I scurry around to find a blue dress. I hold up five blue dresses. 

"Not that one," her eyes rest upon a particular blue one, "This one," she says, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

I laugh almost bitterly to myself, "I can not wear that one." 

She looks at me with a quite disgusted look on her face, "And may I ask why not?" 

I wrinkle my nose in frustration, "Look at it! It is far too revealing." 

"Try it on," she demands. I groan, annoyed; it took me quite a long time to pull my riding garments on. I peel off my gloves and boots then my trousers, and finally the outer leather. I unlace the sides of the dress and pull it on with difficulty; it was quite tight at the top. 

She lets out a little squeal, "Oh! That is so beautiful!" I walk over to the seeing glass to look at myself. It is an azure color, almost blue in color and silk. It has a very tight bodice and a skirt that goes out. I snort as I poke my bare skin at the sides. 

"I refuse to wear it," I snap back, taking the dress off and throwing it across the room as if it is poison. Calwaiel lets out a little disapproving snort through her nose and picks up another dress which is the color of spring in Imladris. I ponder for a moment. 

"Put it on," she insists. I pull it on with little trouble. The bodice was not nearly as tight as the other, but the neckline dips down slightly too far for my taste. The back plunges far down- at least to the center of my back. However, the skirt flows out gracefully and the sleeves are tight at the top, but from the elbow to the fingertips it goes out nicely. I try walking over to the seeing glass but accidentally step on the bottom of the skirt- which is far too long. I decide not to go anywhere for now. 

"You are to be wearing it," she says, clapping her hands together happily- almost as if she is witnessing someone getting married. I scowl and click my tongue then sigh as I take off the dress and place it inside my leather bag. I place my riding garments on again and pull my gloves and boots on. I put my regular leather shoes into my bag. 

"You need shoes- and jewelry! Oh! You need something for your hair and-" 

"Calwaiel!" I shout, which seems to quiet her, "I do not need anything. I already have a necklace." I take a small wooden box, full of hair parts and jewelry, and place it in my bag. 

"I am going with you." 

I stop packing immediately, "Excuse me?" 

Calwaiel smirked, "I am going with you," she says slowly, almost as if explaining something to an Elfling. 

"You don't even know how to ride." She held her nose up high. 

"Well, I have Lossë," she insists. 

I let out a horse-like snort through my nose, "Fine. Pack quickly- we leave first thing tomorrow. Come here before she rises." She grins victoriously and walks out. I sigh to myself as I finish packing. I walk over to my pantry and take one bottle of wine and a loaf of lembas. After I place it in my bag I walk back and close the pantry door, about to lock it, but then I decide to leave it open should any Hobbits like to come back. I write a note, quickly, saying I had gone on a trip and would be back sometime in the season of Quellë.   
  


I wake up the next morning to find someone shaking me. I get out of bed and take my bag. 

"Are you ready?" I ask her. She nods. 

"Did you bring food?" 

Her cheeks turn a little pink, "We need to bring food?" I groan and pull out a map. 

"We are here," I retort, pointing to Valmar, "We need to go to here," I continue, dragging my finger along to Tirion, "Then to here," I drag my finger from Tirion to Alqualondë. 

"Oh," she says, blushing a little. 

I shake my head, "It matters not. I packed enough lembas for us to go to Tirion. From there, we may buy something- you brought something to trade?" I ask hopefully. 

"Of course," she says. I walk and take a flask of miruvor then place it in my bag. We walk outside and Calwaiel's horse, Lossë, is standing there, patiently. I take Lómo from his stable and mount easily. She mounts with difficulty. 

"We must go south-east," I tell her, riding out of Valmar.   
  


Finally, after a lot of complaining from Calwaiel about how she had missed both Mettarë and Yestarë, we arrive at Alqualondë. 

"Oh, oh, Lord Elrond's sons are to arrive at any day, now!" 

"Yes, yes! They rescued their mother!" 

"And they were in the War of the Ring!" It is all I hear- but I already know of their many accomplishments, I just want to see them.   
  


I sit on my bed at a spare room in Alqualondë, reading a green, leather-bound book. 

"Canyaiel, they are here!" Calwaiel squeals, trying hard to control the smile upon her face. I jump up off the bed and change hastily into the spring colored dress. Calwaiel throws a pair of slippers at me and I place them on. I comb my hair hastily with one of Calwaiel's silver combs and run from the room. I try to make my way down the stairs quickly, but end up pulling up most of my skirt and jumping down them instead. 

I walk around, groaning because of the trailing of the dress. I step on the skirt of my dress and almost fall, but I catch myself. 

"That was an excellent save, my dear." I look up and throw my arms around Elrohir. 

"Oh, you stupid Elf! I missed you so much!" He just laughs. 

"I missed you, too," he replies, smiling. I hear Calwaiel and Elladan talking in the distance. 

I scrunch my nose, "Why did you not come sooner?" He just shakes his head and picks me up in his arms, twirling me about. 

"Oh, I missed you so much," I squeal, throwing my arms around him. 

He laughs, "You look quite lovely in that dress." 

I smirk back, "Thank you." He leans down and plants a swift kiss on my neck. It tickles and I twitch a little. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks. 

He lets out a triumphant laugh, "Finally! I made you blush!" I give him an evil glare but decide that I will not hurt him and instead hug him. 

"It's good to have you back, Elrohir."   


**Hey, how did you like that chapter? REVIEW!! {even if you didn't like it... I, personally, didn't, but that's just me} Tell me what you think about having the story in present tense rather than past... Tell me what you want to happen... Just review! =D {Please?} Oh, and sorry it was sort of short...**


	4. Goodbye: Part I

Thanks to Lilena for reviewing again! Also, thank you to aquitaineq and icy878 for reviewing! =) Urm, thanks to little-lost-one who reviewed EVERY chapter of 'In the Shadows,' 'The Perfect Maiden,' AND 'Back to You!' 

And- just to get this out of the way {See chapter four of 'The Perfect Maiden' for full story} my names are Elvish- really! They are… Some are Quenya and some are Sindarin but if you've come to… 'w'-itch about how my names aren't Elvish, then please save your {precious} breath (so to speak). Onto the chapter: 

--- 

"Elrohir, have you seen my-" I look up and see Elrohir holding a pair of leather boots, "Thank you." I snatch the boots from his hand and proceed to lace them up. 

"Where are you taking me?" he asks, groaning. I just smile and laugh. 

"I don't know… I just thought that today would be a lovely day to do something with my _best_ friend," I reply, grinning almost madly. 

"Yes, yes, I know, I know," he says, groaning slightly. I squeal a little and we go for a long walk and talk about everything we have missed out on the past century. 

We return back to my home and he sits on my bed, "That was not nearly as bad as I thought it would be." 

I give him a half-glare, half-grin, "Of course, because _surely_ spending time with your _best friend_ is a worser fate than… Oh, I'm not sure, than being burned alive by the Dark Lord himself!" 

He glares at me, "Come now…" 

"Oh, you know I am simply joking- a joke!" I scowl a little and sit down next to him, "Furthermore, it's not that you even," I pause, trying to find the words, "It's not like you even wanted to go at first." 

"I am sorry," he sighs, putting his arm around me, "I am just feeling so…" 

"Alone," I suggest, giving him a questioning look. He smiles weakly and nods meekly. "I know," I murmur softly into his ear. I tilt my head to the side and place it on his shoulder, breathing deeply. 

"I do not know what I would do without you." I smile up at him. 

I let out a little breath through my nose, "Die, I suppose." 

He stops and looks down at me, "You've changed." I move away from him defensively. 

"No… what are you talking about?" I ask him slowly. 

He looks at me differently, "You've become… darker." 

"Perhaps." 

He stares at me, his grey eyes starting to darken, like the sky during a storm, "You _have_ changed. Why?" I did not answer. "I know why," he says in a voice quite unlike his own, "I know why," he repeats. 

"Well," I start, "Do you think you could _tell_ me why- because I know that you know." 

"It's because of him, isn't it?" 

"Who?" I ask, starting to get confused. I move further away from him. 

"You love him, don't you? You've become so different. You are not the carefree maiden I knew long ago." 

"Of course. I can not stay the same way forever," I reply, hoping for it to be casual. 

"I know, I know… I just… miss it." 

. 

I don't understand it. Love is such a powerful thing. If it weren't for love, Arwen would still be here today. But… 

Two sides of my mind argue endlessly with each other. 

Without love, would you want to live? 

This makes it final. I don't want to believe she is really gone… but she is. I smooth the wrinkled black skirt of my dark evening gown. 

There are so many tears. It is quite a strange sight- a sea of black with pale Elven heads adorned with dark headdresses. I can barely see the wisps of golden and dark hair in the crowd- much less the flicker of jeweled colored eyes. 

I am standing in the front of the crowd toward one side with Calwaiel, Elrohir, Elladan, Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and several other members of Arwen's family. On the opposite side stands Master Gimli; Mithrandir; Masters Samwise and Frodo, of who were starting to age quite significantly; and an Elf with long blonde hair and strikingly pale blue eyes- all that was left of the Fellowship. 

I know that Lord Elrond is saying something important, but I can not bear to listen- perhaps, I just do not want to. It was so sudden- her death. I wonder if it was painful. I look over at the beautiful casket- empty. If it was bitter to have Arwen die, it is even more so to not be able to say goodbye properly. Perhaps I am being selfish. 

"Lady Canyaiel," I look up and notice that Lord Elrond has been looking at me for quite some time. 

I swallow the lump that has built up in my throat and let a tear fall, "Yes, Lord Elrond?" He motions to the gold Elanor flower in my hand- and I do not mean the color, I mean the metal. I place it slowly on top of the burgundy velvet in the empty casket, where her arms would be if she were here. 

Lord Elrond proceeds to call Calwaiel and the other Elf of which Arwen is not related, and they each place another Elanor in her casket. He calls the remnants of the Fellowship and they each place a Niphredil flower into the beautiful casket made of wood from the mellryn tree. 

I knew she was going to… die, but I can not help but think… just a few more years. The heavy lid is placed on the casket and I take a moment to look at it. The cover is carved in intricate designs and colored with gems of every sort. I notice that it is the same design that was hanging in the palace of Imladris. 

I let myself cry freely as the casket was gently lowered into the ground by several elves. I felt someone place their arms, covered in black fabric, around me, but I did not pull away. 

"It is all right to cry." I look over to see Elves of all sorts through the blur in my eyes. I can barely see Elrohir and Elladan, crying. I instantly pull away from the… person comforting me and look up as I wipe my eyes. 

"You're not crying," I reply, still staring up at him. It is the first time I have seen him in at least a century. His long golden hair flies about, and I notice that he has not braided it. His skin is light… more so than usual; yet, his eyes are still pale blue- crystals with just a hint of color. 

He looks down at me and does not say anything, but I think that I can see the hint of a tear in his eyes and the slightest trace of emotion written on his stony face. 

--- 

How did you guys like that? I'm not _too_ sure whether or not I like it... you tell me. 

REVIEW for the next chapter! 

Sorry it's so short and sorry that it took so long to come out! ='( 


	5. Goodbye: Part II

Thanks to: icy878 (originally the whole Elrohir talking about her loving him was going to be Saelbeth and whoosh but it just turned out like this, but thanks so much!), little-lost-one (ahh! Not the bendy straw!), Lilena (yay!!! LEGGY!), and thanks to Anilmathiel for reviewing! =) 

All right, on July 19th I'm going on vacay (vacation) to Canada for the rest of the summer (till the end of August). I will have a laptop up there (and hopefully spell/grammar check!) but there will probably only be… three of them (or four… my family- *cough*dad*cough* is sort of… obsessed) but I'm going to be doing stuff up there (I think I'm going to be learning French… and hopefully waterskiing!) so I might not have too much time to update but I'll try and get a few chapters out! =) 

From now until then I'll probably be able to get at least one chapter out... so yeah. See bottom for other excuses *g* 

--- 

"I do not understand you," I sigh looking up at Legolas, "How can you…?" 

He is no longer looking down at me, but staring and smiling almost solemnly, "Some questions are not meant to be answered." I look over at the grave and other elves walk up, placing real flowers atop it- soft, precisely cut Niphredils and five-petal, golden Elanors. 

His slender fingers graze the top of my hand for a brief moment and I look over at him. He is watching the whole ceremony carefully, making sure to remember every element. I wonder if he is reminiscing all the times he and Arwen shared together. I wonder if he is thinking about the 'Gift of Men.' I wonder if he is wondering about what I am wondering... and I wonder if he noticed his hand that had just grazed mine. 

He does not seem to notice at all and I try to ignore it, even though I can still feel it lingering on my hand, like the light on the surface of water. 

But I can still feel it. I almost want him to notice me... I want him to pick me up and kiss me tenderly... I want to throw my arms around him and apologize for everything... and I want to punish myself for thinking of these things- especially at an event so somber and grave. 

I want to run my fingers across the intricate carving of our Elven princess and feel the tiny gems that add color to the pale golden wood of her casket, but I know the opportunity was lost when the golden earth was placed back over the empty box. I look pensively at the beautiful flowers and watch as one particular one- a gold colored Elanor, standing straight up. 

It is odd how I can pick out that one in a whole ocean of Niphredils and Elanors, but that one seems distinctive, somehow. I gaze at its faultless, gleaming gold petals and its handsome green stem and watch its sharp colors start to blend into the earth and sea of black that surrounds it. The colors lose their luminosity and start to swirl into the dreary colors around them. 

I wipe my tears maladroitly with the palm of my hand. 

It is turning colder. I look up at the sky- even Anor herself seems to be saddened- though I can not see her. She is concealed beneath the gloomy, murky clouds, leaving only a light fog hanging in the air. I wipe my hands against the black silk of my skirt and wipe my eyes again. 

Legolas is still standing there, staring almost perplexedly into the distance. I know because I looked. I took a deep breath and could hear myself, oblivious to the sobs and the laments and the all of the mourning that surrounds me. 

I look down at the ground, letting the pieces of dirt mold together through the screen of my tears. I feel a pair of strong arms embrace my waist and I look up and try to smile, but I can not. 

He is not smiling, either. His deep blue eyes are weary and distressed. It is the first time I have seen him cry. I turn around and throw my arms around him, snuggling close to him. His body is icy and feels thinner than usual. I look up at his face and notice that it is insipid and thin. 

I bury my head in his shoulder, trying to feel a signal of comfort. He is cold. Cold and miserable. I feel his warm tears on my back where the dress does not quite cover. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, brushing them away with the cold tips of his fingers. I take a deep breath and bury my face into his sturdy shoulder. 

"It is all right," I reply, my throat cracking. It is arid and parched, "Voronildo," I murmur softly into his shoulder. He tightens the grip around my waist and I can still hear him crying. 

"Elrohir... it is all right," I repeat, trying to tell myself more than him. I look up at his beautiful face- rivers of tears were flowing down it, his eyes were dull and gloomy, and his dark hair was crooked and disorganized- and clumps of it are sticking to the drying tears. I brush them away and he releases his grip from me. A few other elves come up to him and start consoling him and I just continue to stare at it. I let the chilly, frozen wind nip selfishly- hungrily- at my skin. 

Never, in all the millennia of my life, would I have thought that Arwen would choose to part ways with me. I thought she was my best friend. 

She was- still is. That is what I tell myself. But, it is hard to believe when I can not see her or speak to her. I wonder what the last thing I said to her was. It was probably something dull, something worthless... something that made her believe I would not miss her when she left. But I do. I miss her and she has scarcely departed. 

"Canyaiel." I turn around sharply, but no body seems to notice. I can barely see anyone distinctively in the weeping wave of black. 

"I love you, and I miss you. I will see you... perhaps." I know that voice- it is Arwen. I let the sweet, melodious chiming of her song-like voice ring through my head and I gently touch the necklace that she gave me long ago- a nightingale, of which their songs share the same tune as her voice- gentle and soothing. 

"I love you, too. I miss you, more than you shall know," I whisper back, now clutching the pendant tightly, hoping that she heard me... hoping that she will say something else- reassure me that she is fine and she did, in fact, acknowledge my distress and pain. 

She did not say anything else, though. I wipe my tears again, but this time I know that everything will turn out all right. 

**Argh! Sorry it took me so long and sorry it's so sad... and sorry it's so short- argh! I was going to have it happy but I realized that the funeral really wasn't that complete so I added some more (here, I meant, not in the last chapter). Plus, I'm going down to the shore for the weekend and I won't be able to update while I'm down there so... yeah! =) Leave lots-of reviews for me when I get back! =) (That would make me happy... perhaps even get out of this stupid writer's block I've been in- cough... hint hint) **


	6. Annacálë

Thanks to:   
**little-lost-one** Um, that was the oddest review I had ever recieved... haha but it sounds like something I would say... ahh bendy straws! Ahh spoons! Ahh spatulas! Now I'm scared to go to my kitchen… shudder!   
**Anilmathiel** =)   
**icy878** Ahh! Legolas _is_ mysterious... but that's just how he is! Thanks for reviewing- again!   
**aquitaineq** yes, had fun on vacay- thank you lots! Now… going on another vacay! lol 

Hmm.. thinking about writing a (new) happy story- humor... what do you think? 

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating- though not for lack of trying! FF.net just isn't cooperating... =O 

Anyway... 

--- 

_'Aaecien! Come here now and clean this mess up!' Adrodia commanded. _

'Yes, my Lady,' Aaecien said, pulling a diminutive, filthy cloth from the pocket of her dress which held the essence of once being bright emerald. Aaecien kneeled on the floor and started scouring. 

'Hurry up,' Adrodia snapped, smoothing out her large, rose colored frock, 'Prince Cobryn will be here soon.' There was a brisk knock on the heavy door and Adrodia did not skip a beat as she glided over and kicked Aaecien into the other room before she opened the door. 

'Oh!' squealed a high voice that Aaecien heard in the other room, 'Prince Cobryn! It is so-' she dragged out the little word and made it quite lengthy, 'lovely to see you again.' They started a conversation and Cobryn entered the kitchen, where Aaecien was kneeling, still scrubbing the floor. 

'Aaecien!' Adrodia shouted, and then looked over at the Prince as she fluttered her eyelashes, 'What are you doing on the floor?' Cobryn looked from Adrodia's radiant face curtained by gold ringlets down to Aaecien, who looked as if she was about to faint or simply bend over and die with her long dark hair and mud streaked, pale face. 

Cobryn held out his long golden hand and lifted Aaecien from the ground, 'Beseeching your pardon, my Lady-' Aaecien gasped a bit at being called a "Lady," 'But what ever were you doing- 

There is a blur of yellow and ink. I look up to see Saelbeth, long blond hair flying about as if he had just gotten off his horse and his cheeks are the color of Anor right before she sets. 

"I was reading that." 

"I know," he smirks, "Why were you reading this? It is an asinine story- one that a young child would read," his bright blue eyes scan the blue cover, "'Aaecien'? That is a tale made for women who do not believe in love. Why are _you_ reading it?" 

I quickly take the opportunity to snatch the book back, "Because when Men fall in love it is beautiful-" He snorts. I sigh, almost dreamily, "It is the whole enchantment of knowing they will be parting soon and their time together is short," I look up at him and sigh, "And I do not believe in love, so it is quite fitting." 

I open the book again but find that I can not concentrate on it while Saelbeth is here. 

"What did you come here for?" I ask, trying to sound as gracious as possible. 

He sits down beside me, "To talk." I place the book on a table. 

I sigh, "I know it is rather difficult. Everything is quite sad now, it is almost as if every thing has been covered by a dark blanket," I sigh again, thinking about they who once were- beautiful Arwen, friendly Bilbo, brave Frodo, faithful Sam, and finally, stubborn Gimli- all gone. 

"It is our curse," I add. 

He nods, "They are all gone- petals from the beautiful Elanor, they once were, yet even the most cared for flower must die sometime, I suppose," he adds hastily, "But that is not what I came to talk about." 

I clear my throat, "Then what is it you wished to speak of?" 

He stands from his seat, "O! It is nothing of importance, but, my Lady, would you like to accompany me to the pavilion?" 

I laugh, "Most certainly, dear Saelbeth." 

--- 

I sit down, tracing the white iron with my fingers. 

"What brings you here?" I look up to see Calwaiel- and I noticed she is wearing the dress I had made for her. 

"Oh… Saelbeth asked would I like to accompany him here and I said 'of course.'" I sigh and look toward a table, cherry wood with intricate carvings; Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, and Elladan are sitting there. I see Elrohir, not far from the table, dancing with a gorgeous maiden I have not seen before. She is very short, for an Elf, but has willowy legs and arms, covered in pale skin. I can only see her back from here, but she has long, blond ringlets of hair- almost white. 

I scoff. Lady Galadriel's hair far surpasses the beauty of her hair, though attractive. I glance over at Lady Galadriel, dancing with Lord Celeborn, their hair sways- the stars in his, and the sun in hers. I sigh. 

To say her hair was beautiful would be offensive- rather, it seemed that everything surrounding it- the Elanors that she took her little, graceful steps in between; the elegantly carved chair next to her; the old tree that was but a sapling next to her- seemed to give all its beauty to her. Even to say that it was a waterfall of gold, though 'twas true, would, too, be impertinent. 

It was the sun; thrown into clear spring water, from which a tree emerged, and its thick branches separated, becoming thinner as it became threads of the sun- Lady Galadriel's hair itself. 

I took a braid of my hair- long, straight, and dark. Of course, it was very clean and 'beautiful,' like all hair of the Eldar. Any mortal would be impressed. But we… I sigh again. We are quite hard to satisfy. I look over at Legolas. 

He is now dancing with the stunning maiden whom Elrohir was dancing with just moments ago. I can see her face, barely, just as radically pale as the rest of her skin. She has a little pointed nose and rosy, pink lips that are pouting. I wish my lips were like that, alas, they are a rosy brown. 

"Canyaiel? Are you listening to me?" I look up to see Calwaiel looking down at me, exasperated. 

"Who is that?" I ask, ignoring her question. 

She looks over and wrinkles her nose a bit, "That is Annacálë." 

"You do not like her?" I ask, still studying her expressions carefully. I glance back toward them. Legolas was holding her quite closely… I see Legolas laugh and I feel a thread of jealousy being sewn through my stomach. 

"She is pleasant," Calwaiel replies, avoiding the question, "bearable," she adds, under her breath. I laugh but I do not care that she has not answered my inquiry properly. 

'Annacálë' glances toward me and smiles a little, the smile reaching her… violet eyes? Yes, they are violet, and curtained behind long, dark, curled eyelashes. Her perfect smile reveals her perfect teeth and golden-white ringlets fall gracefully, like the branches of a willow tree, but in a careless manner, framing her feminine, heart-shaped face. 

She turns back toward Legolas, making the long skirt of her blue dress ruffle on the floor. I notice it is woven with silk ribbons and when she twirls, little beams of light come from the gems that are sewn on to it. 

"What brings you here?" I turn around. 

"Elrohir," I respond coldly. I look at my sister, "Would you like to know what would be extremely funny?" I did not wait for her to answer, "If we took the 'gift of light' and hid her in the snow high upon Caradhras. I do not think we would be able to find her in the snow." 

Calwaiel laughs. I think I liked it better when Calwaiel was the prettiest. I feel a very powerful grip around my wrist, under the long sleeve of my dress, and I look down to see one of Elrohir's rough hands surrounding my little wrist. Suddenly, my hand feels frozen and it was not pale any longer, but turning a brilliant crimson color. 

"Elrohir, it hurts," I snap, looking up at him, and refusing to let myself beg as I try to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. He ignores me. 

"Do not say anything badly about Annacálë ever again," he commands. 

I feel my eyes light up, almost as if on fire, "And why not? Suddenly, she is your best friend but I have known you for far longer. I suppose it was all wasted millennia." The tears streamed down my cheeks and I look at my hand again, which was now a suspicious blue. 

"Elrohir," Calwaiel reacts, abruptly, worry apparent in her gentle voice and fury growing in her eyes like a flame being fed, "Elrohir! Release your grip from her!" It hurts- a lot. But, I will not give him the pleasure of knowing that he is hurting me- that is what he wants me to do. He tightens his grip and my hand no longer feels cold, but drained and blank. 

"Do not say anything badly about Annacálë ever again," he repeats. 

"Elrohir, Elrohir! Let her go now!" Calwaiel says loudly, though not wanting to draw attention. I look straight into his grey eyes, daring him to say something else. 

"Afraid?" he asks, tauntingly. 

"Of what?" I snap back. His eyes seem to flash with a look I had never seen before. He looks at me, suggesting that he grasp harder with his eyes. 

And now I know. It is not like a story. 

It is not a perfect story which Ada would read to me about Elven Princesses who were trapped and saved by handsome Lords. It is not a perfect story about maidens subject to a destiny far worse than death itself but, somehow, they succeed in being saved by an elegant, generous Elf. It is not a perfect story of how the Lady manages to escape a crowd of orcs just barely when a Prince comes and takes her in his strong arms atop his white horse and rides back to the kingdom where they live a magnificent life. 

No one will come and save me. I lean down and in one rapid motion I bite his hand- hard. He releases my wrist in surprise and snaps it back toward him hastily. He glares at me, with a hatred in his eyes that I had never seen before. I stand up quickly, scared, and run. I knock over a few chairs, some on purpose, some accidental, and feel the warmth crawl slowly back into my hand. 

I keep running and see that I am lost. I can barely hear his soft footsteps and I climb up a tree. I am far better at climbing trees than he is- I always have been. 

I see him in the little clearing and his hand has drops of red on it. He looks up and I pray to Elbereth that he does not see my plain blue dress, which would probably stand out amid a forest of brown and green. By some marvel, he does not seem to, for he stomps a bit and walks back toward the direction where he came from. 

I let out the breath that I did not realize I was holding and lean against the sturdy stump of the tree. 

--- 

Haha! Little Mary-Sue cameo… oh, trust me, she'll play a *somewhat* big part in this section of the story *evil cackle* Review! (I'm gonna have fun with the next chapters… mwahaha) Review! (and I'll get them out quicker… I'll try anyway. I'm going to Canada on the 20th (tomorrow... well it WAS tomorrow when I was editing this... perhaps it will be yesterday or something by the time ff.net finally cooperates!) so I might not be able to update as much… I'll try!) REVIEW!! (please?) 


	7. Folly in the Forest

Major thanks to:   
**icy878** [ argh Elrohir was being stupid... surprise surprise! some friend... huh? lol Elrohir is just argh! and double argh for you not minding Annacálë- lol she was pretty much put here to ruin her life... mwahahaha!!! and she's and evil Mary-Sue Elven princess with eyes that change color- hahaha]   
**Lilena** [ Elrohir was being weird because of (dun dun dun!) Annacálë- alias Mary-Sue! dun dun dun ]   
**Melissa** [ thanks! ]   
**Anilmathiel** [ haha... I don't like her either... she is very devilish... she'll get worse though- much worse- mwahaha! ] 

Well, I'm very bored- Canada in the summer isn't nearly as fun as Canada in the winter =( but here's the next update! 

Thanks soo much for keeping up with me (sorry!) 

------- 

I hear some rustling in the distance and stand on top of the broad branch. There is a limb right above me that I can reach and I grab it, pull myself up, and sit on top of it. 

"We are in dire need of finding her." I know they are talking about me. I am extremely tempted to shout down and ask 'why?' but I know it is because I have been sitting here for the past two days. I have not been eating anything, but that is because I am not hungry, nor have I been sleeping, for I am not tired- but I am getting quite thirsty. 

"I do not believe she would be in these parts. What would a maiden such as her be doing in the forest?" a soft, very feminine voice murmurs. 

"Annacálë, what are you trying to imply?" another soft voice responds, belonging to the first voice I heard. 

"Oh!" she replies, sounding a little discomfited, "Legolas, I meant nothing offensive." I do not need to listen to this. But, my curiosity is aroused... I lean down just a little and watch as I listen, tremendously careful not to fall. 

"I just meant, that, well, most maidens would not want to climb trees or anything of the sort," Annacálë adds softly, "Surely you have searched her home?" Legolas does not respond and I feel my heart jump a bit. I want to laugh and shout down at them, but I do not. 

"Lady Canyaiel is not like other maidens, Princess Annacálë," Legolas responds, his face still like a stone. 

Her white cheeks tinge a light, pale pink, "I meant no offence, Prince Legolas. Do forgive me," she pleads. 'No!' I want to shout before I will laugh in her face. 

"Of course, my Lady, I meant not to insult you," he replies quickly as he takes her hand in his. I scowl and Legolas' head instantaneously perks up, "My Lady, did you hear that?" 

She looks at him, with a curious look in her eyes- which were now green, "Hear what, my Lord?" Oh please, Elbereth, save me from them! I snap a lifeless twig from the tree as I sit carefully on the thick branch, making sure I do not fall by holding onto the rough bark of the tree. 

"My Lady, surely you heard that?" She nods. I contemplate whether to throw the branch at her or find a rock and throw that at her instead when, unexpectedly, my slipper falls from my pointed foot and lands on her head. I curse under my breath but she falls to the ground, sprawled about on the green grass in an exaggeratedly staged position. 

"Annacálë!" Legolas shouts, looking about frenetically. I am actually quite close to laughing. 

Annacálë opens her eyes slowly, which are now dark brown, but leaves them partially closed, "Legolas? Is that you?" 

"O Annacálë, please tell me that you are not wounded," Legolas replies softly before calling out, "Elrohir! Elladan!" Elrohir and Elladan enter the clearing, running, as if they were waiting for something to happen, almost as soon as Legolas had shouted. 

"Oh! Annacálë, are you all right?" 

"Annacálë, please be all right!" 

Oh please, Elbereth! Surely I did nothing to deserve this madness? But, alas! She is moving- lamentably. 

"I am so sorry," she says hastily, grasping Legolas' hand. He immediately pulls her up, but she falls back down. He picks her up carefully and leans her against a tree. This should be interesting. 

"I am so sorry," she repeats, tears flowing from her eyes, which are now silver, "O! Alas, I just wanted to help you in your search to find the maiden!" 

Tears fall freely from her eyes now and I almost feel sorry for her- not. In addition, I am 'Lady Canyaiel' or simply 'Canyaiel,' for no one has ever called me a meager maiden before- and if they had, they had not meant it to be discourteous, as 'Princess Annacálë' had. 

"But I have just proved to be a burden!" she shouts before breaking down into irrepressible and so-loud-they-surely-must-be-forged sobs. 

Elrohir kneels by her, "Fair Lady Annacálë! Do not fret! You have helped us in a way that no one else could! It is by no fault of yours that Maiden Canyaiel has run off, thoughtlessly! Do not fret," he murmurs, touching her curly, white-blond hair. 

And I suppose _I_ am the egotistical one? And suddenly I am 'Maiden Canyaiel,' as if that was my name? I scowl. 

"Yes, fair lady," Elladan kneels by her, also, "We shall stop our search, for it has been in vain," he says, looking meaningfully at Legolas and Elrohir, "For Maiden Canyaiel is imprudent and ridiculous. We need not look for her any longer, for she is worthless." 

Legolas holds out his hand for Annacálë to take, which she does cheerfully and avariciously, "But what shall we tell Lady Celebrían?" 

Elladan smirks with a wicked looking smirk that I know only too well, "We shall tell her that we have received word that Maiden Canyaiel has run off to Taniquetil." 

"Alas," Legolas shakes his majestic head, "If only she would and if only Lady Celebrían would believe that. But alas! She has not run away and the Lady would never trust it. She is too fond of the ridiculous maiden." 

"We shall say that the fair Lady Annacálë has been injured and she had to be taken back to the city, for we fear greatly for her health, for it is the truth! Lady Annacálë, we must take you to the city where my father can heal you," Elrohir responds, as if he was someone magnificent and significant and as if she is about to fall over and die- which, sadly, she was not. 

Annacálë stands up but swiftly falls back down, tears streaming from her grey eyes, "O!" Elrohir picks her up and carries her back toward the city with Elladan and Legolas following him like dogs in heat. 

--- 

After that, I sat there for a few hours, thinking about what they said. It is dark now. I climb down from the tree and pick up my blue slipper- which they had not even noticed. I shake my head and sigh then I walk around the forest. Surely there has to be a stream around here… and I, of course, walk straight into it. I can walk there for it is not deep, so it is not as bad as I thought it was when I first fell into it, I suppose. I walk out of it and kneel before it, making a cup with my hand so I can drink water- and it tastes so lovely and moistens my dry mouth. And, to be slightly more optimistic, I am now clean. 

Suddenly, I realize how hungry I am. I have nothing, though. Now, more than ever, I wish that Arwen is here. But would she understand? Perhaps not, for her exquisiteness far surpassed any others- even Annacálë. She would care for and calm me, though, for she was as kind as she was attractive. I sigh- I am still hungry. Maybe, I can run home and gather all I need and start my life as a pariah. Yes, that would have to suffice. 

I walk in the direction in which Elrohir had entered and find that I am right by Calwaiel's home. I walk there instead and knock on the door. The wooden door flies open. 

"Canyaiel! It has been so long- the Lord and Lady are quite worried about you." 

I smile back gloomily, "Alas, my own best friends are not." She closes the door behind me. 

"Canyaiel, you look terrible, sit down." I gladly oblige and collapse into a supple, plush chair. She shoves a plate full of fruit and bread in front of me and I eat it all quickly, barely tasting the sweet fruit and plain bread as it fills my empty stomach. 

Calwaiel sighs next to me, "I did not think that Elrohir would do such a thing." I nod quickly in agreement. 

"Canyaiel," a harsh voice says in a very tender tone. It is Náro. "If you find me not too intrusive, may I ask what has driven you out of the city of Valmar? Though, fortunately, be it only two days." 

I smile, Náro was being quite courteous, I look over at Calwaiel, who nods, "Elrohir threatened me and had injured me." 

"Begging your pardon, but may I see?" I held out my left wrist to him, which had an unsightly looking purple bruise around my skinny wrist, apparent even in the muted candlelight. 

He touches my hand gently and I wince and pull it back protectively. 

"I believe you need to see Lord Elrond." 

"Nonsense," I reply. Calwaiel and Náro exchanged looks, understanding and awareness deep in their eyes, almost as if they were exchanging pools of knowledge. 

"You need to sleep," Calwaiel says, leading me to an upstairs room decorated in green. I did not take time to study the beautiful room, instead I collapse into the bed and fall asleep instantly. 

------- 

So... what did you think? Comments, ideas, complaints- anything? Leave me a review (you know you want to...) This chapter was a little boring... sorry! Next time I'll try to make it more interesting! REVIEW! (please? s.v.p?) 


	8. Confrontations

Thanks soo much for reviewing =)   
**icy878** HAH! Now you know that she's evil.. dundundun! Well, I suppose she isn't really _evil_ (I mean, it _is_ Mary Sue, ya know? How can she be?) ... yet! Trust me... it gets worse... mwahahah!   
**Lilena** lol! Oh my gosh... Random slapping incident- codename: rsi! Lol! Ahh that is such a good idea.. but I think the elves will get a little freaked out if someone just walks out of the forest, slaps a certain elf prince, and wanders back in... but I'll figure out some way to work it in...   
**Melissa** don't worry- she will... ;) mwahaha!   
**aquitaineq** lol- not like I would abandon it! Evil Mary Sue Princess... let's see where this goes... mwahaha! 

--- 

"Wake up, Canyaiel!" My eyes flutter open. I am still in the green bedroom, but I do not bother to study it and pull the silk, green blanket over my head. 

"Leave me alone, you imprudent elf!" I mutter back in the darkness and comfort of the blanket. Suddenly it feels very cold and I realize that Calwaiel has pulled the blanket from me. 

I curse quietly under my breath but Calwaiel does not seem to care- or she does and she is ignoring me, "Get dressed and clean yourself up." 

"Yes, yes," I grumble, taking off my dress and flinging the dresser open. I take a dress out and put it on, not even looking at it. I pick up a comb from the table and comb my hair quickly. I sit down on a green velvet, plump, little stool and run my fingers over the mahogany wood. 

It _is_ a very beautiful room. The walls are a light, spring green and the ceiling is dark, the color of a forest at night with only the stars to light the tips of the trees, and the floor is marble of the same color, with pale streaks of rivers running through it. 

Every piece of furniture in the room is mahogany- the enormous dresser, big enough for at least a hundred dresses and on the inside lined with gold crushed velvet; the full-sized mirror; the desk, with five drawers, all lined with emerald satin; the bed, covered in silk blankets and pillows, all the color of grass on a warm summer's day; and the stool. There is a brisk knock on the door. 

"Come in," I sigh, almost lazily, not even looking up as I study the gentle, graceful carvings of the stool. 

My sister clears her throat, "Lord Elrond will be here in just a moment." 

In an instant I jump up and snatch one of the beautiful, lace-lined pillows from the bed and throw it toward the door, also mahogany, but instead of Calwaiel, it is Lord Elrond who is standing there and the pillow hits him right in the face. 

I feel my cheeks heat and rise and I glance sideways at the mirror and see that my cheeks are the color of a rose that has just bloomed, "I beg your forgiveness, my Lord." 

He just smiles, "It is all right, Lady Canyaiel. Something of this matter I would almost expect from you." I try to smile back, still scarlet in the cheeks. "Now, on to matters and such of which I was asked to come and tend. I have asked Princess Annacálë to help," he moves aside and Princess Annacálë comes inside, in all of her splendid splendor, holding a silver tray full of glass bottles of varying colors and size among silver instruments. 

Of course, gorgeous, altruistic, noble, breathtaking, faultless Princess Annacálë would take time from her demanding life to help unfortunate, powerless, awkward, foolish Maiden Canyaiel. 

"What has happened?" Lord Elrond asks, picking up my wrist. 

I would tell him, but Annacálë is there, so I hold my tongue. "I..." My mind races about, trying to think of something believable. I cleared my throat, "Elrohir and I were playing," I lie. I feel quite bad for lying to Lord Elrond- _my_ Lord, but I do not know Annacálë, nor do I know what she will do so I leave it at that. Lord Elrond suspects something, I can see it in his eyes- which flickered a little when I lied to him, but he does not say anything. 

Annacálë shrugs almost as if to say 'she is delusional, deprived and unfortunate Maiden Canyaiel' and hands Lord Elrond assorted bottles and instruments. After a few moments, Lord Elrond wraps my wrist with a long, white strip of fabric. 

"It should heal nicely in a few days," he sighs, kneeling on the ground, "I apologize on behalf on my son." 

I peel my eyes away from Annacálë, who was smiling knowingly and staring at me with her gold eyes, her laughing, mocking, wicked gold eyes, "Think nothing of it, my Lord." 

He waves a hand carelessly, "Thank you," he says softly as Annacálë walks out of the room. As soon as she is out of the room he looks at me, "I know you lied to me-" 

"Please, my Lord, begging-" 

"Yet," he holds up one of his long, slender hands, the very hands that would heal me, "I ask not for the truth," he stands up, "I have known you your whole life, Lady Canyaiel, and I know you will do the right thing." He walks out of the room swiftly, royal-looking robes swishing as he leaves. 

"Lord Elrond, what is the right thing?" I whisper after his retreating back and I know he can hear me, but he does not answer. I sigh in defeat and notice a modest, gold colored, glass bottle, filled with a thick liquid. Perfect Annacálë must have forgotten something. 

Placing it in a hidden pocket, I walk down the large wooden stairs toward the kitchen, where my sister has set something on fire. I hear her curse under her breath. 

I sigh, "Allow me." She does, gladly. There is only one thing in which my skill exceeds hers and that is cooking. I quickly prepare a little meal and give my thanks to her before walking outside toward the gardens. 

'The right thing,' Lord Elrond had said. What is the right thing? I stumble over a rock and curse softly. 

"Well, Canyaiel, out from hiding? So soon?" Elladan sighs, scornfully. He walks up to me, his long dark hair flying into my eyes, "Why did you even bother coming back?" I continue walking, trying to ignore him and the tears that cruelly sting my eyes. 

It is true, Elladan had been my lesser favorite of the twins, but I still have known him for all my life and I had always been able to depend on him. Now I was not so sure. 

"Are you scared to say something? Are you scared? Courageous Canyaiel, valiant Canyaiel- are you the same maiden who killed orcs?" he mocks, "How much did it cost you to bribe the others to say that you did something worthwhile?" 

I start walking faster, trying to ignore him, "Why are you doing this?" 

He scoffs, walking even faster and keeping up with me easily, "I know it was you. You threw something at Princess Annacálë to try and kill her-" I stop immediately. "-Luckily she is stronger than that." I look straight into his eyes; scorching, enraged flames replace the warm, salty tears. 

"Are you accusing me of Kinslaying?" I ask, moving closer to him and swallowing the lump in my throat that was all of my misery, replacing it with the aridity of rage. He does not respond, but just starts to walk backwards slowly, fearing me and what I will do- I grow stronger on his worthless fright. My eyes narrow into slits of fury, "Well? Are you?" He leans in and for an ephemeral fraction of a moment, I want to back away from him, but I will not give in. 

"I am sorry for accusing you, but that is all I am sorry for," he says before sauntering off. I turn in the opposite direction and walk into the gardens, which are right by the palace and contain my favorite tree. 

I walk toward the old willow tree and gently pull aside the branches, which are bejeweled with little pink flowers, like a curtain and sit on the soft grass underneath it. The curtain of flowers opens after I had been sitting there for just a moment. 

"Hello," Annacálë says softly, "I hope I am not interrupting anything?" I shake my head 'no' and she sits down next to me, as if she is my closest friend- as if she is Arwen. 

I do not answer her question. Instead I pull out the little gold bottle she left in my sister's home, "This is yours." I hand it to her. 

She smiles, "Thank you." She clears her throat and I glance sideways at her, but ignore her otherwise, "What really happened to your wrist?" she asks, her eyes glittering a pale green with orange glints. 

I stand up, "Elrohir and I were having a contest," I lie. It is much easier to lie to her. "Thank you for everything." I turn around- 

"Wait!" she pauses a moment as I turn around to glance at her, her now bright, eager blue eyes smiling up at me, "I thought, maybe, we could become friends?" 

Somehow, I could not bring myself to say no. "Maybe." I know it will never happen. I give her a large, fake smile before walking outside. 

I wonder how she can be like that. She makes my closest friend hate me- well, my closest friend in Aman. She makes his twin hate me. She makes... Legolas hate me. She makes Lord Elrond distrust me. And now, she wants to become my friend? Was there anyone left who does not hate me and who I could trust speaking to? My thoughts immediately fly to Lady Celebrían and I start walking feverishly toward the palace. 

After all, they said so themselves. 'Lady Celebrían is far too fond of that ridiculous maiden.' 


	9. Lithelena

Thank you sooo much to:   
**icy878** it's just one big happy... fest!!! (keepin it clean) haha!   
**Melissa** mwahaha!!!   
**Lilena** ahh! haha that would be so...ooo funny! I'm finding a way to work in the rsi- but I won't say when- surprises are more fun- especially when they're like this! ;)   
**aquitaineq** thanks a ton! I'll try and get the updates out a-s-a-p! =)   
**blahblah** thanks so much for reviewing! =) I really hope you'll continue to read! =)   
**Anilmathiel** haha! I'm not digging her too much either! =) 

Thanks a ton for reviewing- and if you ARE reading this and not reviewing- then what are you waiting for?? 

--- 

I walk on the marble halls along glass walls before seeing anyone, "I beg your pardon, do you know where Lady Celebrían is? I wish to speak with her." 

She looks at me with frosty green eyes, "Are you by any chance Maiden Canyaiel?" Her voice is harsh and slightly ragged, not what I expected. 

"Yes," I respond slowly. 

She clears her throat a little cautiously, "I was told by Lord Elrohir not to allow you in here." 

I take a deep breath and bite my bottom lip so hard it bleeds, "Please accept my apologies," I try to smile, "Good day." I walk outside, aggravated, exasperated, and irritated. 

"Canyaiel? Are you all right?" I take another deep breath and whip my head around to see Annacálë- eyes shining purple. 

My lip twitches, "No. I am not." 

She smiles in what she thinks is a soothing way- and it is, "Would you like to talk about it? We can go to my home and have tea, if you would like," she offers fervently, her eyes twinkling green. 

"That would be lovely." I walk with her to her home, which is large- white and silver. 

Elven maidens bow and smile greeting her eagerly, "Greetings, Princess Annacálë," "Good afternoon, my Lady," "Welcome back," "Mae govannen." She leads me through numerous halls- golden, green, yellow, pale blue, and purple, until we enter a little room that is the color of a ripe raspberry and dazzlingly lit by candles and windows. There is a white, iron table with matching chairs that we sit in. 

There are two glass tea cups on glass dishes and a silver tray with bread. She takes a large glass teapot, decorated with jewels and colored glass, and pours it into the two tea cups. 

"It is a little hot," she says, in an apologetic voice. She takes a piece of bread from the tray and eats it, hungrily. 

"I never have had tea before," I reply, twirling the tiny glass handle cautiously and watching the scorching, brown liquid steam. 

We sit in silence for a while, Annacálë sips her tea sporadically, "It has cooled down quite a bit." I drink a huge gulp from it, very un-lady like but she does not seem to care. She is much kinder than I thought- and now that I think about it, it is not fair to blame her for my misfortunes- she still does not know that Elrohir was my best friend or that Legolas... I shake my head of these thoughts. Maybe it is her fault... but I can not blame her for what Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas have brought upon themselves. 

"How long have you been here?" she asks conversationally. 

I take a sip from the tea- it is sweet, very sweet, "I came here with Lord Elrond." 

"You are friends with him?" she took a sip from hers, twirling it about with a silver stick. 

I swirl mine using the handle, "I lived in Imladris for all of my life." 

She smiles vaguely, "I never have been to Middle Earth; I was born here." 

"It is very nice here," I swallow the remainder of my tea in one gulp and I want to say something else but the words seem to be lost in the crevices of my tongue. 

She looks around and sighs, "Yes, I suppose it is," she falls silent for a few moments. I take a sip from my tea to find nothing left. I pour myself another cup, the soft splash against the glass the only thing to break the uncomfortable silence like a needle through a thin piece of cloth. 

"You are friends with Elladan and Elrohir?" I swallow awkwardly and take another sip from the tea. 

"No," I reply, "I just know them- we are rather acquaintances. Have you any siblings?" I ask, changing the subject hurriedly. 

"Yes," she responds, sipping her tea, "One brother- he is older than I. And you?" 

"One sister, my twin. Perhaps you know her? Lady Calwaiel." 

She looks up instantaneously, "I know of her. She is Olorlótë." 

"Yes," I respond, unsure of how she knew. 

"Elladan told me," she replies immediately. 

I take another sip of my tea, giving me time to think of a response, "Oh. I knew not that he was aware of her name." 

"She must be very beautiful." 

"She is." 

My last statement is followed by a few minutes of awkward silence before I stand up and decide to leave, "Thank you very much, Princess Annacálë-" 

"You can call me Annacálë," she interrupts keenly. 

I smile, despite myself, "Thank you, Annacálë." 

"I was wondering," she stands up also, "My father is holding a banquet tomorrow night, perhaps you would like to come?" 

I smile again, "That would be lovely." 

I leave speedily, walking toward my home and feeling a great deal more confused than I was before- too hastily, right into another maiden. We both fall to the sandy, gold path. 

"Oh! Please accept my apologies," I say quickly, standing up and looking down at her- long, dark- almost black- hair covering her face. 

She stands up and smiles, "Oh, it is quite all right." She brushes some of the golden dust from her dress, "You must be Lady Canyaiel." 

"What else is he saying about me?" I spat out, not angry at her but at Elrohir. 

She seems not to care for my fury but laughs acrimoniously, "I have not spoken to Elrohir for years- I know not. My name is Lithelena." She looks up at me for the first time, revealing stunning aqua colored eyes, and somehow knowing exactly whom I was speaking about. 

Lithelena is bitter and clever- an unusual combination for a maiden. She is strong and polite, unusual yet quite ordinary, friendly and untrusting, and at the same time reminding me of myself more than anyone I have known before. 

"The whole city is looking for you, save Lord Elrond," she plucks a thread of grass from the hem of her sleeve, "Well, perhaps not the _whole_ city. Elrohir is looking for you." 

I snort, "Well, he is not important." We start walking at the same time. "I have to see my horse." 

"Oh, well, Lord Elrond asked if I would take care of it for a little- I help him at the stables, at least until Lord Thranduil sails." She turned in the opposite direction back toward Lord Elrond's palace. 

"You are from Mirkwood?" 

She smirks, "Yes. My father is an advisor to Lord Thranduil. And what of you?" 

"I am from Imladris. My father was an elf-Lord." We stop in front of the stable gates. "I am not allowed in the palace, by order of Elrohir," I reply, scornfully. 

She just shakes her head and laughs to herself, then takes out a large, gold key and opens the stables. 

"Celebelda," I murmur, walking over to her and stroking her silver-grey coat. 

"She is beautiful." We stand there for a few moments, patting her and feeding her apples. 

"Do you live in the palace?" 

She nods, "I was once a very close friend of Elrohir." 

"As was I," I sigh, "Along with Arwen and Elladan." 

"I knew Arwen not well..." 

I sigh again and lean against Celebelda, "How did you know Elrohir, if you lived in the realm of Lord Thranduil?" 

"Elrohir and I met once when he and Elladan came to Mirkwood with a letter. Legolas was already friends with them, but," she sighs, "we are kin for the father of Lord Thranduil had a sister, my father's mother. Legolas introduced me to them; Elrohir and I just..." 

She sighs again, "My father never really liked Elrohir, but daren't say... He sent me off with my mother to Lindon, to be safe for the oncoming War." 

"He told me about you," I reply gently, thinking back to that serenely warm night, "He was telling me about you... he told me that I was beautiful and 'do not give up on love,' but I responded and said that he had, so why could I not? He said that perhaps he had not. He told me that he had fallen in love with a maiden, many winters ago, and that she was lost- you were lost." 

"And I was," she sighs again and I wish that I could be as mysterious and fresh as her, "Elrohir spoke of you most highly. Am I right in saying that you were the maiden with a sword?" 

"Yes," another thought strikes me, "Elrohir has not even seen you?" 

She smiles sullenly, "I have come only two days ago. He is too busy with other matters that are far more vital than long lost loves." 

I want to say something, but I find the words lost in the back of my throat- and I look at her aqua colored eyes and we both know why. 

"How he came to try and banish you from the halls that you were once welcomed in..." her voice trails off delicately, like the roaring of a waterfall falling into the gentle mist, "Was it Annacálë that has caused this?" 

Lord Elrond's voice flutters through my head, 'the right thing,' 'I know you will do the right thing,' 'the right thing...' 

"A few days ago there was a banquet of some sort, Lord Saelbeth asked me if I would like to accompany him and I said that I would. Of course, he went off dancing with different maidens, but I minded not for I was not as agile and quick-footed when it came to dancing. 

"I sat talking with my sister and Elrohir came over. We were speculating as to who she was. Calwaiel said that she was not kind to her and I made a joke. He overreacted, became quite angry..." I sigh, "He took my wrist," I held up my wrist. 

She studies my wrist, covered in bandages of white, and shakes her head sadly. 


	10. Preparations

Thanks a ton for keeping up with me! =)   
**aquitaineq** yeah... she's quite... odd- haha!   
**Lilena** oh good- I'm so glad you see it, haha! I was worried you might not... Lilena... Lithelena... similar- non? Haha- RSI coming soon (ooh! the suspence!)   
**icy878** haha... Mary-Sues have a way of doing that, I suppose... Lithelena is one of my favorite characters... cough cough... ;-) you'll see why soon... dundundun!   
**Melissa** =) Lithelena is totally awesome... and Annacálë is just something else.   
**blahblah** haha everyone seems to be liking Lithelena and hating Annacálë... it's all quite amusing... MwAhAhA! Elrohir and Elladan are being stupid... 

--- 

"What do you think?" 

"No," Calwaiel immediately responds, her eyes flickering and her nostrils become a fraction sharper. 

I tilt my head a little, "I like it a bit." 

Calwaiel looks back at me and glowers, "What do you know about these matters?" 

"I do not like it so much," Lithelena responds, "It is uncomfortable." 

"Fine," I snap back. 

We are in Calwaiel's bedroom; at least one hundred dresses are sprawled about ubiquitously, sorted by color. Right now we are trying to find an appropriate dress for Lithelena, tonight being the night of Annacálë's banquet. Calwaiel and I both agreed that since it will be the first time upon which Lithelena and Elrohir will have met for quite a long time, she has to be stunning. 

"I think white would be beautiful," I add, trying to stay awake. We have been here for hours, arguing on matters of dresses and, to be truthful, we have gotten nowhere. 

"Blue." 

"Orange!" 

Calwaiel and I turn to stare at her. Her cheeks tinge a bright ruby color, "Only pretending," she mutters, peeling off a bright yellow dress which looks quite awkward on her, clashing hideously with her aqua eyes and dark hair. 

"Well!" Calwaiel stands up and walks to the door, taking dresses that are quite attractive, though looking quite anomalous on pale skinned and dark haired Lithelena, and placing them by the door in a crumpled mound, leaving dresses the color of grass, a new-leaf, the sea, a fawn, the sky, snow, a petal, and midnight. 

Lithelena picks up a black-beaded one, but Calwaiel takes it back, "Black is the color of darkness and grief." She throws the pile of black into the ever-growing pile of 'un-suitable' dresses, leaving five piles of green, blue, violet, brown, and white. 

"I think white would look magnificent," I say, picking up a white dress covered in sparkling mesh. 

Calwaiel shakes her head, "Blue, or green, to match her eyes," she snaps, taking the fawn and petal-colored pile and placing it among the others, "She has such pretty eyes." 

"You need not speak as if I am here not," Lithelena snaps back, smirking. She claps her pale, willowy hands together, "Well, I suppose we have lessened it quite a bit." I look at the three piles of about twenty dresses- each. 

"Well," Calwaiel says, frowning vaguely as she looks outside, "I am afraid our time is waning. Each of us shall go through the piles and narrow it down." She takes the pile of blues and I instinctively go toward the white, while Lithelena stays with the greens. 

"White," I hiss to Calwaiel, taking out all the white dresses that are too decorated. 

"Blue," she hisses back, taking out all the blue dresses that are too plain. 

Lithelena is ignoring us, but throwing aside dresses, silently. We each have a pile of dresses about four. Calwaiel lays them out carefully. 

"Pick which ones you like," I insist, getting quite excited over silly dresses. 

She picks out one of each color; a white one covered in silver mesh; a sapphire dress with a large skirt; and another one that neither I nor Calwaiel had noticed before. 

We look at each other and both know- that one is the one. 

"Well, put it on!" Calwaiel insists, jumping up and squealing. 

--- 

After quite a bit of fussing and hair-fixing and bathing (with very pleasant smelling things) and shoe-finding and jewelry-placing, I am very pleased that we are finished. We had earlier decided to be slightly, but-not-too-much-to-be-rude, late, so as Elrohir would be sure to give Lithelena due attention. 

Náro is getting quite irritated. 

"Calwaiel! What _are you doing in there_?" he shouts through the door, pounding on it. 

I suppress a giggle and Lithelena takes a pillow, covering her face- obviously laughing. 

Calwaiel just looks slightly amused. She is wearing a blue dress, lined with satin around the sleeves that go off her shoulders and bunch in a lace bow. There is more satin around her waist, separating the tight bodice from the extremely large skirt, which is bunched up carefully, forming little half-circles upon half-circles and tied with more bows. Her shoes match closely, beautiful, small, blue-beaded slippers, with satin bows. Her hair is up in a very complicated-looking knot, full of curls and more ribbons- blue, of course. 

If you ask me, she is quite overdoing it. 

Then again, that is the sort of thing she likes to do- make a big fuss out of little things. 

He pounds on the door again, "Calwaiel! Open the door right now! We shall be late..." 

"Calwaiel, come now!" We laugh at his futile attempts and his door-pounding. 

"Be it that! I shall see you at the banquet, if you insist to be such..." We hear footsteps and suddenly explode into laughter. 

"Your dress is twisted," Lithelena observes. I walk to the mirror and straighten it. It is white, and very simple. I twist it back to the correct position and glance, critically, at myself in the mirror. Yes, tonight is to be the night of Lithelena and Elrohir, but, still, I can not help but wonder what will happen between Legolas and me. 

My hair is not up in a complex knot nor is it curled. Rather, it is very boring and left down, straight. But, at least it is very clean. I laugh a little. 

The dress that I am wearing is slender and long. It is made out of silk and has no ruffles, beads, velvet, embroidery, or anything else that my sister would like- save ribbon. It has straps of ribbon holding it up along my shoulders, and crossing in the back and holding the back together until it ends in a little bow. My shoes are little, simple white slippers that I am wearing only for the sake of wearing slippers. 

And, of course, I am wearing the nightingale necklace Arwen gave me. 

"Thank you." 

Calwaiel stands up from the little stool she was sitting on, "We should really leave now, if we want to get there without seeming impolite." We stand up and walk along the golden road, which looks silver in the moonlight, keenly anticipating what will happen tonight. 

--- 

Argh! I know it's really boring and really plain and it took so long to get out and all that stuff but... it seemed like a good place to end? AHH! Please don't hurt me! =( Argh and it's short, too... Sorry! I'll get the next chapter out by Tuesday- promise... maybe Monday if there are more reviews? 

Inspiration? Ideas? Insults? Leave me one, you know you want to... 


	11. The Banquet: Part I

Thanks for reviewing- though I can totally understand if you didn't: 

**aquitaineq** haha now you will know! (yay!)   
**Melissa** yeah... I know! Sorry =(   
**Lilena** aww! you're welcome... =) hehe....   
**Chaos Insues** cute name! haha! Thanks a ton for reading the... prequel (That's what it's called... right?) haha that confused me for a moment... Here's chapter 11!   
**blahblah** bunnies! YAY! orcs... NO! (ahh!) 

--- 

"Should we knock?" 

"No," I shake my head. "Leave this to someone skilled," I add, my nose twitching prominently. 

Calwaiel laughs, "Yes, you are an expert on coming to imperative banquets tardy and leaving them early." 

"Be quiet! They're going to hear." 

I move to the little crack in the door, emitting an almost blinding light, dazzling. "There is music coming from inside," I tell them importantly, "It has just started... The speaking will come next, then the feasting, and more dancing," I tell them, wryly. 

Calwaiel straightens up notably, "Mind your posture and keep your hair from your face." 

"I know!" Lithelena snaps back, immediately looking embarassed, "I am so nervous." 

"It is fine," Calwaiel responds, "Tonight is your night." 

I want to say something, but my stomach feels as if there are live fish inside, out of water, and flopping about, slowly dying. 

"Ready?" I ask Lithelena, glancing over to my sister as we prepare to open the double-doors. She nods. I shove the heavy door on the right and she pushes it on the left. Immediately, both Calwaiel and I hook our arms into the ones of Lithelena, who seems as though she might collapse. 

It is silent, and at hundreds of pairs are eyes are upon us, mostly Lithelena- but I can certainly see why- she is radiant, she is gorgeous, and she has that extraordinary flush in her face- her skin, her eyes... 

She is wearing an elegant dress, exactly the color of her aqua eyes, which shimmers in the peculiar light that is in the ballroom. The bodice is taut and held up by multiple straps that cross and make designs in the back. The skirt goes out slightly with a layer of mesh covering it. Her hair is upon her hair in a soft, twisting pile on top of her head, loose strands of hair randomly out. 

Yes, I can certainly see why everyone is looking at her. 

I scan the room for Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas. They are all speaking to Annacálë. Finally, Annacálë seems to notice us and points up at us spectacularly. They whip their heads around, ever ready to protect the delicate princess. I suppress a snort. 

Elrohir's jaw drops a little and he drops the glass he is holding. Elladan manages to hold his glass, but looks more surprised than Elrohir, if feasible. Legolas is also surprised, but his face rapidly returns to its regular expression- stony, silent. Annacálë seems angry that someone looks superior to her. 

I turn away from them to glance at Lord Elrond, who is smirking knowingly, and Lady Celebrían is smiling at me, the first time I have seen her since my 'banning' from the palace. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel seem to have sensed that something like this would happen. 

Everything is soundless for a moment, the only sound comes from shards of glass rolling about on the marble floor. I glance over to Lithelena and meet Calwaiel's gaze. Lithelena looks over to Calwaiel then to me and back down to Annacálë's pouting face. Annacálë waves her hand again and the music starts. She makes her way toward the dance floor, but is the only one to do so. No one is singing or dancing. We start walking down to the dance floor. I see Náro rushing up toward Calwaiel, before being engulfed by an enormous crowd. 

"Fair Lady!" "Miss!" "Beautiful maiden!" I feel my cheeks heat up as I scan the crowd of elves. The calling continues, but none are from the one whom I wish to hear it from. 

The music stops abruptly and very choppily. I glance over and see Annacálë shouting at them to stop. She walks to the platform at the front of the room. 

"Mae govannen," she says, looking quite worried and quite a wreck. Her pale curly hair is starting to fall out of the tidy knot, her eyes are a little pink- though a violent violet color, and her voice is a little raucous. 

She takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself, "Mae govannen, my friends and family. Tonight I, along with my father, have gathered us all here for Midyear's day." She smoothes out her purple dress, the exact color of her eyes, and smiles- it looks very painful. She steps aside. 

A very tall, proud, and valiant Elf steps onto the small platform. Eager whispers fly about. "That is Lord Gil-Galad!" "Lord Gil-Galad?" 

I gently push aside elves so I could see- and it was, in fact, Ereinion Gil-Galad. I gasp a little and do not listen to a sole word he says before parting with us for the feast. Instead of one long table, which would never accommodate the whole city of Valmar, there were many small tables, which were moved into the dance floor by the elf-Lords. 

Calwaiel, Lithelena, Náro, and I sit at a table with two empty chairs. Instantaneously, Glorfindel and Saelbeth walk over, "It is quite hard to find a table where there are two stunning maidens sitting alone. If you think it not too forward, may we sit here?" 

I glance over to Lithelena, but she does not seem to mind in the slightest that Elrohir will not sit with her nor that Glorfindel and Saelbeth had not even looked for another table, "Of course, my Lords," she responds, smiling. Annacálë walks past us, trying to pretend we are just visions of her imagination, wearing a bright green dress, which matches her eyes. 

"Did she just change dresses?" Calwaiel hisses in my ear, laughing. 

"It would seem so," I respond back, laughing, also. Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas follow her, none of them looking at us. 

Glorfindel leans over the table and whispers, "They need to go sit with the important people," in a slightly mocking way. Lithelena, Calwaiel, and I explode into laughter and through the water in my eyes, I can see the twins and Legolas glance over at us. I wipe the tears from my eyes. 

Lithelena and I watch in amusement as they walk up the stairs and sit at a larger table at the top, covered with a gold cloth and dotted with silver plates, along with Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrían, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Gil-Galad, and others- all royal and far more significant than we. 

Various elves came over, serving food and drink- and it was food and drink of the most magnificent- a glass of white wine and lembas, and then a tiny goblet of Miruvor with a plate of wonderful-smelling and appetizing white deer, followed by a small glass of sweet red wine and a striking medley of fruits and nuts. 

It is a very merry meal, full of laughter. I listen to Saelbeth as I chew the last piece of sliced apple. "They think very _highly_ of themselves." It is nice to see _someone_ has not fallen under the noxious enchantment of Annacálë. 

After the meal, we walk outside. It is that rare hour in the day in which the sun and moon both share their vast realm that is the sky. 

"Oh, it is beautiful!" Excited whispers fly about. And it _is_ beautiful... the sun falling from the horizon in a blaze of rainbow... the moon rising from its hiding place as a giant silver orb... and the stars, glittering like flecks of crystallized water thrown into the air. 

We sit down in the cool, sun kissed, moonlit grass, almost hypnotically. 

Music starts and it is time to dance. 

--- 

So... what did you think? I worked super hard to get this out today (Monday)... Review! (Please???) 


	12. The Banquet: Part II

YaY! Now for the second half of the banquet- dun dun dun! 

But first- thanks to everyone who reviewed: 

**Lilena** of course I would make you pretty! haha!   
**aquitaineq** Aww! =') I'm so glad you liked it! Eak... flattered! =)   
**Anilmathiel** yes yes... I have to think of something.... mwahaha!   
**Melissa** haha! I know... good ol' Saelbeth and Glorfindel...   
**icy878** well... she is a 'princess' and all... so she needs a royal family and considering Gil-Galad is the only one who I could think of... he was it... haha! Plus, we couldn't kill her anyway, considering she's an Elf and all... but that's quite all right because I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! 

And I'm so so sooooooo soooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry it took me such a long time to get this out- I just got back from vacation and I've been getting ready for school AND I've been beta-ing this new story- 'The Secrets We Keep' by Menthol- and it's excellent! =) 

--- 

I stand, tentatively, toward the back of the large grassy area that couples are dancing in. 

Somehow, I feel like I have been in this position before- watching marvelously dressed couples dancing while I stand in the back, wondering what it feels like... 

They stop singing and the only sound is the music, hanging shrilly in the air, taunting, acerbic and cruel. My eyes scurry across the grass that looks blue in the moon... Saelbeth and Lithelena are dancing... Náro and Calwaiel, looking lost in the depths of each other's eyes, unconscious to anyone around them... Elladan and Annacálë holding each other, but looking disgruntled... Elrohir dancing with another maiden with fair hair and a pretty dress- he keeps moving awfully close to Saelbeth and Lithelena- who are moving away from them... 

Where is he? I touch the prickly tip of my long hair self-consciously and glance up again. Lithelena and Calwaiel are lost in the moving dancers. 

"Elerrina! Elerrina!" 

I turn my head elegantly in the opposite direction, where the gentle call came from, "Why do you call me by that name?" I ask delicately. 

He raises his arm quietly and tries to touch my face, but his hand falls, worthless, and his long, pale, slender fingers coil back into the safety of his hand, which he pulls back to his face, "I thought you were a dream... I thought you would vanish." 

I turn my head away from him, both saddened and flattered, "You know as well as I that I am very existent." 

"You look ethereal..." 

I start walking away from him, never looking back at his soothing grey eyes, "Thank you, my Lord." 

"Why are you acting like this?" he hisses into my ear. 

I turn around calmly, "You know why." I look up at the sky, at the stars, "You gave up, just as you told me not to... once. You let yourself succumb to her. You are not the same..." I try to say his name but it gets lost in my throat. He reaches out to touch my arm, but almost as if there is a shield of flames between his finger tips and my skin, he pulls it back instantly. 

"Lady Elerrina, be that the new name by which Lord Elrohir calls you?" I look to my left and see Glorfindel standing there, smiling and looking very amused. 

I laugh a little, "No, Lord Glorfindel," I smirk, clearly not looking back at him. 

"May I have this dance?" I nod and let him take me away- far away into the clouds of heavenly grass- away from Elrohir's jealous stare. I remember when he always used to ask to dance with me first, before anyone else… 

"Thank you," I whisper, not sure if I should feel thankful or not. 

He just smiles, "You looked like you needed the help." 

"I just do not know what..." I sigh and smile back in what I hope is a heartening smile. We sway together to the music, and I feel contented in his arms. 

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. Saelbeth is standing there, smiling gallantly, "If you do not object," he looks up at Glorfindel and back to me, "May I have the next dance?" 

"Certainly," I reply, grinning frantically. Glordinfel squeezes my hand and twirls me under the bridge our arms create as Saelbeth takes the other hand and I spin into him. I see Elrohir between Glorfindel and Saelbeth and almost feel a pang of guilt. 

_Almost._

After a dance with Saelbeth, I retreat to a table holding glasses of wine ranging from white to rose to red to purple. I take a glass of white wine and sip it regally. A maiden walks up to my left in a flash of aqua. 

"Getting tired?" I ask placing the empty glass back with a little click. 

Lithelena smirks and swallows the small glass in one gulp, "Not at all." 

Another maiden walks up, this time fuming, sudden, and in a rage of fire within a bright red dress. Her pale hair is curled to perfection and hanging down in a disarray of curly insipid vines, almost falling into the fire. She snatches a glass of red and swallows it quickly, then glares up at me with sizzling brown eyes. 

She nods toward me and leans across the table, tassels of scarlet silk dipping into the crimson wine, "Canyaiel," her eyes have pink lines of thunder dancing across them, "I do not understand," she gropes for another glass of red wine and walks around the table towards me, holding the skinny glass handle between two long, oval, shell-colored finger nails, tipping it spryly to each side. 

"Are you feeling all right?" 

"I am fine," she snaps back, taking a sip from the wine. I watch her vigilantly, but she glares at me so I decide that the skirt of my dress is a little crumpled and work on smoothing it out. "What is wrong with you?" she shrieks as the couples stop dancing to watch. 

"I wanted to be friends with you... but you did not want to count me amongst those you loved..." 

You are not Arwen- you will never be... 

"So I tried making friends of my own... The friends that left you for me... you had to take away!" she shouts. As her voice increasingly gets louder and higher, the music stops abruptly, with one instrument at a time dropping out of the quick tempo song and ending with the voice. 

I slowly walk backwards, swift yet unhurried in my step. She takes an empty glass and throws it at me, missing me easily. I watch it fly by me before shattering into a million pieces as it hit the bark of a tree. Shards of glass fly everywhere and I cover my eyes just as one scrapes my hand and arm. 

It seemed like a blur originally, but now everything rushes back to reality- speeding up until it is normal. Lithelena lunges towards her, but Elrohir holds her back by her arms. I freeze, unsure of what to do, watching Elrohir holding a struggling Lithelena and listening to Calwaiel, among others, hurl rude Elvish curses at Annacálë... 

But I stand there. A world apart- frozen and cold while everyone else is live and boiling with livid anger. And through the flames a misted glass appears. I pick it up, suddenly diving back into the smoldering world and aim carefully at Annacálë's head, but someone pulls the glass out of my hand and it falls to the ground, exploding and cutting my legs. The same person grabs my hands and pulls me back a few more steps. 

Annacálë takes another glass and throws it at me, more accurately this time. I duck quickly but I never need to for a strong, pale hand blocks it and for a moment my arm is free. But the freedom leaves just as quickly as it came. 

"What are you doing?" I shout, kicking the elf holding me with my slipper-covered foot, "You are simply going to let her just throw things at me? Is this some sort of practice for the Princess's aim? If so, I wish not to be the target!" I kick harder and poke mercilessly with my elbows; I try to bite but can not even turn my head around. "Release me!" 

I struggle but no avail. "Tangado rûth!" Calwaiel shouts, spitting at Annacálë's feet as Náro holds her back. 

"Leithio nin!" I shout again, kicking harder. Annacálë takes another glass from the table and I shove my head downwards but before the glass even leaves her fingertips, there is more commotion. 

"Stop this!" Lady Celebrían shouts, glaring at everyone, especially Annacálë, who instantly places her glass back on the table. 

Annacálë's eyes fill with immense, magnified tears over her green eyes, "Oh, Ada! Ada!" she wails. 

I take advantage of this moment to kick my captor and shout, "Leithio nin!" 

Still nothing. 

Lord Elrond glances at me and sighs, "Leithio lîn, Legolas." He releases me, but I immediately turn on him. 

"What made you think you had the right to try and hold me down like that?" I shout, lunging toward him, as someone else grabs my hands and pulls me away from him. 

"Ada!" 

"Did you not see her? Are your eyes not as keen as they once were?" I hiss, mostly out of resentment. 

"Ada!" she wails again and again, like the ocean's waves, continuing to thrash avariciously at the sandy shores. 

I glance pleadingly at Lady Galadriel, but her face remains still, "Perhaps," she says delicately, to which everyone stops instantaneously, "There is more to the story." 

No one dares to contradict Lady Galadriel, so Lord Elrond leads us back inside into a small room, walking through a path that the elves made for us. 

"Lord Gil-Galad fair and just... certainly nothing will happen?" an elf says loudly, as if scandalized. 

"Yes, he is fair and just," a maiden titters, "but when it comes to his daughter..." 

We walk out of hearing range, but I am not so sure that I wanted to hear that last part. Calwaiel walks beside me, carefully glancing at the throng of onlookers. 

Curses fly through the paths inside my head, but no excuse seems to enter the realms of my mind. 

This is it. I am definitely in trouble now. 

-- 

Thanks sooo much! Please please please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out by this week! 


	13. Punishments

Oh my... they're in waay over their heads now! MWAHAHA! 

Super thanks to:   
**Cho-Freak-Dragon** YAY NEW READER! MWAHAHA (hey! don't leave!) and you're not weird- I'm weirder... by far... *insert evil laugh... again* and thanks sooo much for liking my stories!! *gush*- And! Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter! =)   
**aquitaineq** ahh! Suspense! Is that a good thing?   
**Anilmathiel** Thanks a ton!   
**blahblah** oh darn... you're confused? Okay, basically Annacálë got mad at Canyaiel because Annacálë thought that Canyaiel was stealing her friends... still confused? Read on.   
**Melissa** thanks for reviewing- and for the record, I totally agree with you! 

Sorry it took me so long... I just wrote the next chapter to my other story- "The Perfect Maiden"- which is Calwaiel's spin-off of "In the Shadows." Plus, I'm beta-ing Menthol's new story, 'The Secrets We Keep.' It's an excellent Action/Adventure story... with Legolas- but no romance! 

Anyway... on to the chapter! 

OH WAIT! I forgot to say in the last chapter- I hit 50 reviews! FIFTY! That is amazing guys! Thank you so much! I owe you guys something... anything... but not money. I'm broke. O=) 

On to the chapter (for real now)! 

--- 

Lord Gil-Galad leads us to a little, olive-green room with no windows. The only pieces of furniture in the room are chairs- five chairs facing seven. Lord Gil-Galad, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lady Celebrían, and Lord Elrond sit in the row of five, leaving us to sit in the row of seven. 

Annacálë sits down first. Elrohir motions for Lithelena, Calwaiel and I to sit down. I sit down all the way at the end, next to Calwaiel. Elrohir sits next to Lithelena and Legolas sits between Annacálë and Elladan. 

"Now then," Lady Celebrían sighs, "What were you doing?" 

Annacálë jumps up both defensively and offensively, "She... she... she..." 

"There are three in this room of whom you may be referencing to, please elucidate," Lady Celebrían snaps. 

Annacálë throws her a wicked stare, "Canyaiel... she... she... she..." 

"Perhaps," Lord Elrond interrupts, clearly aggravated and perceptibly thinking this is stupid- I agree, "We shall ask Canyaiel what has happened, since you seem to have the need to find words." 

Lord Gil-Galad stands up, appalled, "Elrond! Let my _daughter_," he snaps through clenched teeth, "Finish." 

She straightens her back and tries to compose herself, "Thank you, _Ada_. I was... I was..." she repeats again, sounding less and less credible, "I was attacked?" she finishes, ending in more of a question rather than a statement. 

I watch as they look at Annacálë, judging her with vigilant and sensible glimpses. Lady Galadriel breaks her gaze upon her- which was almost piteous- and turns toward me. 

I stand up, trying to stay composed- I had tried to attack Annacálë at her own home, I had no doubt left a few bruises on Prince Legolas, and am tremendously tense after hearing the two Elves speak of Lord Gil-Galad. 

"I..." I take a deep breath, trying to hide from the stabbing, fixated gaze of Lord Gil-Galad. It is followed by a silence. Lord Gil-Galad is glaring at me and even Lord Elrond is looking a little dubious. I take another breath and think about what I have to say- where to start. 

"This evening," I begin, feeling that that is a good start, "I came... here." I curse wordlessly- I must sound like a fool! "I sat through the dinner, which was exceptional," I add, blushing a little, "and came among the others to dance. 

"I walked over for a glass of wine and Lithelena," I throw a pleading gaze at her, "came towards me and we spoke a little." I take another breath and suddenly feel oddly calm, "Annacálë came up toward the table and whispered something to me- she said..." I glance over at Annacálë instinctively, but she turns her head away. 

Lithelena clears her throat and glances up at the ceiling, quizzically. I blink a few times. If I can not tell them the truth... "She said..." Lithelena coughs and glances up again, with the same perplexed face- perplexed face! 

"She said, 'I do not understand.' I asked if she was feeling all right. She told me she was fine. Then she asked... what was wrong with me." The whole ordeal comes rushing back to me... Everyone in the room is silent, even the inhaling of the air is quiet and still. 

"Annacálë said that she wanted to be friends with me... but I did not want to. She is not Arwen- and will never be..." I consume my tears and continue, "She yelled at me. She said she tried making friends of her own- and that they left me for her. She said I had to take them away." 

I glance down at Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas- but my glance is almost empty and meaningless, "I was a little scared," I admit, blushing more, "She looked furious. Annacálë took an empty glass from the table and threw it at me- she missed, but the glass hit the tree and cut my hand." 

The sound of my voice echoes in the small room. I hold up my arm as a large drop of crimson blood drops to the ground, splattering so loudly... 

"I was unsure of what to do, but..." I look at Elrohir, "I am a fighter at heart. I took a glass from the table but someone grabbed my arms so I could not move. I dropped the glass and it cut my legs," I glance nervously down at Calwaiel's white dress, sprinkled with red. She will kill me for that later. "The same person pulled me back. 

"Annacálë took another glass and aimed a little better this time, though not much," I add brusquely, not able to resist, "but the person who was holding me blocked it..." I blink a few times, "I was too surprised to try and break free. I started shouting and kicking... I kept shouting... Annacálë took another glass but she placed it back after Lady Celebrían arrived." 

I want to sit down, so much, but I resist and straighten up, holding my head high and proud. 

"You may sit down now," Lady Celebrían says, after a moment of silence. 

Lord Gil-Galad sighs, "Your story is a little incomplete. Why would your friends desert you for Annacálë? Surely you did something wrong." 

I jump up and snarl, "I did nothing wrong." 

"Havo dad, Canyaiel," Lord Elrond commands. I sit down, enraged and fuming. 

"What was Lady Lithelena doing? And Lords Elladan and Elrohir? What of Prince Legolas? And Lady Calwaiel?" 

Lithelena stands up, "I admit," she says daringly and in a very fresh voice- almost as if it is being dipped into icy water, "I was going to attack Annacálë. But," she adds, fearlessly, "I did not. That is what is important, is it not? The fact that I did not do it." 

"But you still wanted to," Lord Gil-Galad implores. 

She scoffs, "Annacálë wanted to do it- and she did. I wanted to do it, but I did not. What separates me from her is that I can control my anger." 

"Was Lord Elrohir not holding you back?" 

She smirks, but I could tell she was breaking down, the one flaw in her little 'plan' is caught, "Perhaps I can not control my anger as well as I hope, but I have friends who prevent me from doing so." 

Lord Gil-Galad can say nothing to that; he turns to Calwaiel, "And of you?" 

"I was not going to hurt anyone, nor did I have any intention of doing so," she blushes a little, her cheeks becoming a fiery, dusky rose color, "I am afraid I acted a bit childish... I was shouting at her..." 

"What did you say?" he asks, pressuring her for answers. 

She takes a breath. "I told her to control her anger," she says quickly, spewing out her words like poison. 

Lady Galadriel glances nonchalantly at Legolas. "Lady Canyaiel speaks the truth," he says, quietly, glancing up at them with his stony expression. 

"And what were you doing, Elrohir and Elladan?" Lord Elrond asks. 

"I knew not that a disagreement occurred until I saw Legolas holding Canyaiel back. I ran over there and as soon as naneth came Legolas released her. She became angry and lunged toward him, but I pulled her back," Elladan looks over at Elrohir. 

Elrohir stands up. "I saw Lady Annacálë speaking with Canyaiel. I knew they were..." he pauses for a moment, "Not getting along at the moment and I walked over there as Lady Annacálë was throwing a glass at her. I took Lady Lithelena's arms, so she would not do anything reckless..." 

"Why were they not getting along?" Lord Celeborn asks. 

The questions swirl about in my head, taunting me. I am so dizzy... 

Elrohir looks deep in thought for a moment, "They were not getting along because of..." he bites his cheeks and I know he is nervous, "personal matters." 

All this I know already. Are you convinced now? Elrohir and Elladan sit down. 

"Annacálë?" Lord Gil-Galad sighs down at her, "I wanted not to believe in the words that they spoke, but I know now they must be true." 

I glare over at her, she is looking livid and fractious and poignant and bothered. 

Lady Galadriel stands up, and I realize how dazzling she is. "This problem can not occur again." 

"No, it can not," Lord Gil-Galad agrees. 

A hole forms in my stomach, everything swirling down it. This is not happening. 

"What do you propose we do about it?" Lord Elrond asks. 

Lord Celeborn takes a deep breath, "They should talk about this 'personal matter' and form a solution." 

No and no. I am not speaking with _her_. And why are they speaking as if we are not here? 

Lady Celebrían shakes her head, "No. The anger is still too near. They can not simply speak of it peacefully..." 

Hannon le, Lady Celebrían! 

"They may stay here tonight. There is a guest room... Annacálë knows where it is." 

I stand up, "Please, if you think it not uncouth... I really do not care much for this... idea. I understand that this can not happen again, but surely there must be another alternative!" 

Lord Elrond frowns, "I think it best if we do this. You and Annacálë will spend the night together in the guest room. I expect you to have this problem resolved by morning." 

"Lord Elrond!" I shout, lowering my voice carefully. "I can not spend a night in the same room as her." 

"And do you think _I_ want to spend the night with you?" Annacálë shouts back, standing up. 

Fury boils in my veins, my skin seems to tingle with livid anger, "If it were not for you, none of us would be here right now! If you were not so easily jealous-" 

"Jealous?" she shrieks, "_You_ were the one that was-" 

"Havo dad!" Lord Elrond commands. I sit down, begrudgingly. 

Lady Celebrían glances carefully at each of us, "It is as I thought. They will not be able to survive through the night." 

"What do you suppose we do?" Lord Celeborn asks. 

Lady Celebrían sighs, "We can not force her to do anything such as what we ask her now." 

"You give her much freedom," Lord Gil-Galad observes. 

Lady Celebrían smirks, "You do not know Lady Canyaiel as I do." 

"Nothing is getting done," Lord Celeborn carefully probes. Lord Elrond glares at me as if to say 'How are _you_, Lady Canyaiel, one whom I almost raised along with Arwen, affiliated with such nonsense as such?' 

I glare back as if to say, 'It is because of Arwen's departure that I am in this horrible mess. She was the one who got me out of trouble, while I, in.' 

Lady Galadriel nods the slightest bit, "Many issues there are between each of them." 

Lord Elrond sighs, "Very well. All of you are staying tonight," he commands, annoyed and thoroughly exasperated at having to deal with such petty issues. 

Fun. 

--- 

Sorry that was so boring and blah! I need ideas... Major writers block. I know this chapter was basically a re-cap, but now... mwahaha! Leave me one- ideas? Anything! 


	14. The Crimson Room

Thanks a ton!:   
**Lilena** hmm... RSI- I could definitely work that in... haha! By the way- **you're the 60th reviewer!!!!!** Ahhhh!!!! Super thanks!   
**Anilmathiel** thanks a ton for reviewing the L&L series... it's not really that good, but it was my first story (and a MS...) but thanks anyway!   
**blahblah** I wish she could visit Arwen too... =( but that's good that you're not confused anymore! =)   
**The Hobbit Ivy** Thanks! (YAY! new reader!) Anyway- I can't believe you stayed up till 1:30 just reading my story- I'm so flattered! But, to tell the truth, I like 'Back to You' a lot better than 'In the Shadows'... Chapter 5 was so sad... I was almost crying when I wrote it- thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I know that the last few chapters have been boring, but they were essential for some other stuff I had planned... =\ And I totally agree- Valinor _is_ really dull... I mean, it doesn't even rain there!   
**aquitaineq** haha! Yeah, she was being horrible... haha! And we'll see about the twins... =) haha well here's your chapter!   
**Cho-Freak-Dragon** darn... I know and I'm really sorry that chapter sucked... but thanks for reviewing- hopefully this one's better.   
**Emma** thanks a ton for reviewing! There's (hopefully) going to be a ton more Legolas/Canyaiel interaction in this chapter... I mean, put Annacálë, Lithelena, the twins (both sets of twins, actually), and Legolas in a room- this is going to be interesting... 

Sooooo sooo sorry I haven't updated recently! I just started high school and it's quite confusing... 

--- 

Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían had left only a moment ago, eager to leave such asinine matters behind. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had also left, without anyone noticing until after the fact, leaving only Lord Gil-Galad. 

Lord Gil-Galad and Annacálë lead us to a large, crimson colored room, full of plush chairs, cherry oak dressers and desks, and a few lit candles. 

"By the morning I expect you to have this problem fixed." With that, he leaves. 

"I am leaving," I snap to anyone who is listening. I walk toward the door and pull at it, but it is locked. 

Calwaiel sits down, looking a little perturbed and distressed, "I do not think they wanted us to leave." 

"Of course not," I snap again, "But _I_ want to, and who will stop me? _You_?" I sneer, looking at Legolas. He sits down on a velvet seat, between the twins. 

Annacálë sighs, "There is no way out of this room- that is why my father sent us here. Even if you did get out from the door, it is in the center of the home- you would have to pass through many rooms just to get outside." She sits down on a stool. 

I sit down, conquered and enraged, "Have you any garments which I could stain with my blood?" 

"In the dresser, should something be there fit to your liking," she says back, in just as vulgar a voice. I am far too tired to quarrel, much less fight, so I walk to a dresser and pull out a simple silver colored dress. I walk behind the changing wall and peel the blood-stained dress off. 

"Have you any bandages?" I ask her, calling over the wall, "Or I fear this, too, will be stained with my soiled blood." 

She stands up and walks to a drawer, then throws the bandages at me. Sadly for her, I catch them easily. I bandage myself and pull the dress on. I hand the dress over to Calwaiel. 

Calwaiel sighs and I sit next to her. Lithelena sits next to me. 

Nobody says anything for a few hours, and the only sound is the uncomfortable silence, by which time, I have counted the chairs in the room- seven, and the gold markings on the walls- six hundred fifty-three, _and_ the number of beads on Calwaiel's slippers- seventy-eight on each. 

"Let us get this matter settled and perchance we may leave before our time is done," Elrohir implores. 

"No," I reply simply. 

Legolas sighs, "Canyaiel, stop being so obstinate. Your selfishness is keeping us here longer than we need to be." 

I stand up and walk over to him, "And Annacálë is not being selfish at all?" 

"Perhaps she is." 

"Yes, yes, I really like how you blame me for things that are her doing and no blame follows to her." 

He stands up, "It takes two to have a conversation." 

"Just like it takes two to love." I slap myself inwardly. Oh, I am in for it now. Stupid Canyaiel, stupid, stupid, stupid! 

"Do not start..." 

"Perhaps if you had not left me-" 

"I had not the choice." 

"No one was forcing you to do anything!" 

"Canyaiel, stop making this about you! Not everything has to do with you-" 

Then I punch him, evenly, in the stomach, my fist forming a perfect square. 

"That was unfair," he winces, falling onto the sofa as the twins move swiftly. 

Elrohir smiles, "This would be funny if the situation was not so solemn." 

"And you!" I shout, poking him in the stomach, "This was supposed to be the night of you and Lithelena- and you have not even spoken to her!" His mouth retreats to a solid line. 

"Are you angry with me?" he asks, innocently, looking up at Lithelena with his big grey eyes. I know, know, _know_ if I were in her position I would easily succumb to him. 

"Please do not be cross with me," he touches her hand soothingly before enclosing it with his. She snaps it away and slaps him across the face, hard, making an immediate, loud reverberation. 

Annacálë shoots up like the speedy growth of a tree, "Lithelena! Control yourself." She runs over to Elrohir, touching the large, red handprint on his right cheek. Elrohir carefully removes her hand from his cheek. I glance over at Calwaiel, who is sitting, staring at the wall; Elladan is sitting next to her. 

Legolas sits up. Annacálë sits next to him and drapes her long, pallid arm around his shoulders. 

"I used to love you," I whisper, blatantly, "But now I can not remember why." I sigh and twirl a chair around to make it face the wall. I sit down in it, and let the tears fall down my face, feeling rejected and forlorn, though I was the one who rejected him. Elrohir walks over and sits down beside me. 

"Stop your tears, Anvanima." I wipe them sloppily. "Renich man pennen?" 

I wipe them again, "You said you would always be there for me." 

"And I will." I sigh and let him stroke my hair, entwined with my dried blood. 

"Annacálë, you ruined many things for us all," I sigh, turning around and facing her, calmly, an empty pit growing in my stomach. "Yet," I add, "I have ruined much of it for myself, as well." 

--- 

To be continued... mwahahah! What do you think? Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Leave me one- you know you want to... 

Sorry it's so short... I'm having major writer's block! ARGH! Ideas... anyone? 


	15. Far From Release

Wow... thanks so much- I'm glad you liked that chapter better:   
**Lilena** YAY! Mature? Snort- yeah right! Haha!   
**Cho-Freak-Dragon** hate... writers... block!   
**blahblah** here's the next chapter!   
**Alina11** well... yeah. Haha! (By the way, you're the **70**th reviewer! Yay!)   
**Emma** Sorry sorry sorry! Here's the chappy! 

Sorry it took so long.... blah... writer's block sucks... monkeys. Anyway, on with the chapter! 

--- 

I become silent, trying to blend into the scarlet walls as I am wearing the silver dress. 

"Why has everything come to this?" Elladan asks, plaintively, staring deep into the wall, as if he can see through it, beyond it, boring holes in it with his steely, grey eyes. 

Silence fills the room, seeping through the cracks in the door and between floorboards, engulfing us in a state of horrible awkwardness. 

"Do you remember the time," Elrohir starts, "When Elladan set the kitchen on fire?" 

The room is full of hot air, stifling, walls closing in on us... 

"No, I did not!" Elladan replies back, defensively. 

"Yes, you did..." 

"I did no such thing!" 

"Yes, you did," I snap back, edgily. "I remember that. You were trying to cook... something-" 

"It smelled atrocious..." Elrohir adds. 

I nod in agreement, "And the whole kitchen was covered in soot for days," I say, my voice expanding and echoing awkwardly in the large room, as if it is empty and hollow. 

Elrohir, Elladan, and I stare at each other for a while. 

"I wish Arwen was here." We all turn to look at Calwaiel. Her eyes fill with crystals and tears fall from her face, spheres of clear water flowing down her silky face. 

I try not to cry, "As do I." Elrohir and Elladan become still. 

"What do you think it would be like, if she was here?" 

"Calwaiel, stop this," Elladan insists, glaring at her with large, grey eyes, magnified by tears. 

She becomes quiet immediately. Stillness fills the room once again. 

"I never meant for this to happen." Six pairs of eyes fly to the stunning, tall, fair skinned, flaxen haired, brilliant, blue eyed princess, Annacálë. "I did not want to ruin the ties between you; I wanted only to be a part of them. Now I see, you have all known each other for the many years of your life, and I… have not." 

She tries to smile in a soothing way, but stands up instead, and pulls furiously at the door. She gives up and sits down in a plush chair. 

Lithelena glances carelessly at Elrohir. "Do you still love me?" 

"Only if you do." 

She glares up at him, "I am still cross with you." Elrohir smirks and sits next to her. 

"You should be," he replies, eagerly. 

"I am," she insists. 

He rests his head on her shoulder. "I am still cross with you," she insists again. 

"I know." I glance over at Calwaiel, who is still sitting, talking gently with Elladan. Annacálë, Legolas, and I are sitting in a triangle. 

"What happens now?" 

"What do you mean, 'what happens now'?" Legolas responds softly. 

I sigh, "What happens between us?" 

"I know not." 

I frown, "Look at everyone else!" I shout, standing up and taking a step towards him, "Náro and Calwaiel have gotten along just fine, as have Lithelena and Elrohir- they have put this behind them and have moved along. But somehow," I collapse back into the chair. 

"Somehow something as pure as what we have between us has been marred by the tarnishes and the stains of petty jealousy and those other things that they have made _them_ stronger but have somehow made us weaker. 

"Why is that? Why is it that they have such strong bonds of iron between them and we have measly webs of morning dew? Somehow, whenever you seemed to love me like you once did, it seems to float away, always out of my grasp. Why is it so easy to be rid of our love, but so hard to get it back?" 

His pale blue eyes look lost, but they are fixated on a single target. I glare at him but his lips remain tightly closed. 

We stare at each other, tears well up in my eyes, but they do not fall. "Have you," I start, my voice empty, lacking any traces of emotion and sounding careless, "ever wondered-" 

"Every day." 

--- 

All right... Sorry it took so long... I've had writer's block- ugh! School's started, too, but I had today off because of the hurricane (by the way, it's quite sunny outside) and stuff... Sorry this chapter is so short- I'll try to have the next one out sooner. By the way- can anyone guess where the "what happens now" thing comes from? =) 

I've started a new story- "The Almost Mary-Sue"- it's a humor/parody story... Read it, if you get the chance! 

Leave me some... 


End file.
